The Amulet
by HPFANGIB
Summary: Harry Receives a gift, that literally changes his life and those closest to him. Ch5 is up, let me know of errors you find. Harry/Multi
1. Ch1 Hermione

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc.

are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or

producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is

intended

CH1

The Gift

HI Hermione

Thank you for all your help with snuffles, couldn't have done it without you, it could have gone so wrong and nearly did.

I still can't believe you hide that all year, but that just proves how much I pay attention; I should have known something was up.

Anyway have you heard from Ron yet? I haven't but I'm sure you will before I do.

Hope your first three days of summer are going good.

No I haven't started homework yet, I really should, I will, I promise.

I'll tell Hedwig to stay with you till you send me a letter back, hint, hint.

HP

Harry stoked the snowy white owl. "Take this to Hermione and please wait and I'm sure she won't mind a beautiful girl like you staying the night. " Hedwig bobbed her head and hooted making Harry laugh has he opened to window for her closing it behind her. He watched her until he lost sight before sitting down with a sigh.

"Three days in this hell hole", Harry thought. "Why did Peter have to escape?" He'd run that question over and over in his head for over two weeks now and still haven't come to terms with it. "I should have let them kill him at least there would have been a body to show the Minister, but no I had to let him live!"

Two hours later and nearing midnight, Harry was two thirds done with his potions essay when he was startled by a taping on his window and turned to find an owl carrying a wrapped package.

He rushed to open the window for the Barn Owl. It wasn't an owl he knew; Harry released the bird of its burden and offered an owl treat and water.

Inside the wrapping were a small wooden box and an envelope that said, read first.

Dear Harry.

Your mother made this; I think it will do you good.

Love Snuffles.

Harry opened the box.

Inside was leather bound book and a golden amulet with a clear glass bubble in the center filled with liquid, that looked like blood.

The amulet was beautiful with small engraved runes, the only reason he knew they were runes because Hermione spoke of them often, maybe he should have taken runes, it would have made him closer to his mom, and being closer to Hermione wouldn't be bad either. That last thought actually made him sad.

The book read 'Meta Amulet by Lilly Potter' and Harry excitedly sat down to read it, figuring it was more important than any essay.

Scene Break

Harry

I'm so sorry this took an extra day to get to you, after reading your letter I wrote my own but Hedwig was already asleep and didn't wish to wake her so I waited, knowing you'd understand when she didn't return right away.

After this past year summer is boring, but yes I'm doing my homework, my parents are only allowing me to complete one essay a day though so I'm almost finished, just two left, I do hope you have started yours, but I'll understand if you haven't just don't wait forever, DON'T BE RON!

No I haven't heard from him, he doesn't write, normally only in response to something I write. You know him.

My parents are taking me on holiday, they haven't said where yet, some surprise or something. We'll be back in about two weeks.

I'm very happy you've written me, and I hope to hear from you again soon.

Love Hermione

Harry chuckled and sat at his broken desk to write his response.

Hermione

I told Hedwig to that you wouldn't mind a beautiful bird like her staying the night so that is why she just went to sleep. I hope you don't mind.

I've done some reading for a project I'm doing this summer that I hope I can show you when I see you. I trust you not to tell.

I finished my potions essay this morning too, just too get it out of the way; I knew if I waited I'd regret it. I'm starting on Charms next, doing one a day sounds like a good idea so if I can keep to that schedule then I should be done by this Monday but suspect next Thursday will be more likely.

Love Harry

Harry was getting impatient; this was only the second night of wearing his mothers Meta Amulet, the manual had said five to seven days for the transformation to happen but Gryffindors were not known for their patience and this was too important to wait, this was like a present from his mom and Christmas was still days away.

The sun was just starting to rise when Harry woke up but something was different. He had a large black paw. Neither the manual nor Sirius said what kind of blood was in the glass stasis bubble but it must be from a big cat of some sort so now he was one.

He tried to stand up but that didn't work too well and trying to get off the bed ended up with him face planted in the floor with a loud thump and him receiving a warning bellow from Uncle Vernon. "One more time Boy and I'm coming in there."

Harry tried to chuckle but found cats, at least large cats, don't chuckle. "Let's see what happens when Uncle comes in while I look like this." Remembering the Manual Harry thought about being human again, he reverted, back to his normal form but it felt different, he felt different. After spending the morning learning to walk and transform back and forth between human and cat, he found two things first it was easier to transform into his cat form then it was to transform back into his human form and second he seemed drawn to shadows. It was almost as if they were calling him. Therefore, he crawled under his bed and found himself in nothingness then having a need to use the loo he was considering heading there next when suddenly he saw the bathroom from under the toilet and he just walked in and quickly shut the door.

Putting his front paws on the bathroom counter Harry found he was a black leopard but normal leopards didn't walk though shadows so he must be a magical one.

Transforming back to human he found why he felt different. He had put on pounds of muscle, his chest was bigger and arms were bigger, everything was bigger. He even stood six inches taller and he found he no longer needed glasses. After his very quick shower, he used the shadows again this time in human form, the only difference being it wasn't as natural to shadow in his human form. He decided then that it felt more like gliding then walking so he named it shadow gliding.

Scene Break

He made a game out of shadow gliding that night and soon came across one of Mrs. Fig's cats, that was obviously, not quite a cat. His shadow cat instincts kicked in and a game of cat and mouse ensued but what happens to the mouse when the cat catches it?

Harry had never considered it before but cats tasted pretty good he was trying to reconcile the fact that he liked eating the poor little thing when he came across another of Mrs. Fig's cats this one was all black and was obviously a Kneazle, also. This time his instincts weren't as overpowering so he didn't eat this one when he caught it but it did get hurt and was bleeding down is hind leg. Harry transformed back to human intending to help the cat but the blood reminded him of the amulet so pulling it from his pocket he filled the clear glass bubble and placed it back in his pocket and picked up the cat.

Mrs. Fig thanked him profusely for returning her cat. Harry found it hard to look her in the eye before he rushed guiltily back to privet drive.

Scene Break

Harry nervously knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and the young bushy hair girl stared in shock. Harry wasn't sure if it was a good shock or not so he continued to smile until the girl jumped him hard. Harry being used to this sort of treatment from his best female friend was able to stay on his feet but it was touch and go for a few seconds.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione asked still wrapped around him.

Harry laughed. "You asked three times what my summer project was, so here I am" Hermione eyes went wide. ", but I could wait to show you." Harry finish as he started to take a step back but Hermione held him even tighter and narrowed her eyes.

"You are going to show me Harry!"

Harry smiled. "Really! No I think I changed my mind."

"Harrrry!" Hermione whined putting the most pathetic pout on with a little of those puppy dog eyes that probably had great effect on her father, but Harry wasn't her father but her closeness was having a different effect and he pulled away.

"Ok, ok! But let's go inside and you better sit." Hermione went in but she wasn't just thinking about whatever the project was anymore she could almost swear she felt something during their hug, something big she hadn't expected to feel not from Harry, she'd hoped but never expected he could think of her that way.

Sitting on the couch Hermione looked up Harry and suddenly watched in amazement Harry almost melt into a black cat, a Kneazle, a full blooded black Kneazle with green eyes to be exact.

Hermione brain stopped as the cat looked up at her. Harry the Kneazle jumped on the couch beside her and head butted her arm to get her brain started again.

Hermione absentmindedly put Harry on her lap and started petting him. "Oh you're beautiful. So your project was to become an animagus but I thought that took months and sometimes years?"

By this time, Harry was letting his Kneazle instincts take over and was purring up a storm while turning around and around looking for just the right stop to lie down on Hermione soft lap. He ended up curled up facing her, which she only seemed too happy to allow. As Hermione continued her treatment, Harry caught a scent coming from her, a scent he hadn't known before, but one that was very good so he started to search for it. It was coming from her pants, her lap actually. He moved closer and ended up butting his head into her crotch but hadn't immediately realized just what he was doing until the third time he did it. "Harry!" Harry looked, realized what he had been doing, jumped hurriedly down, and transformed back.

"Oh Merlin Hermione I'm so sorry I should go." His face was Weasley red.

Hermione jumped up and grabbed his arm. "What, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Hermione; I let the cat instincts take over and the smell… I hadn't realized" Harry looked down sheepishly before looking at her "and then there's Ron," he said sadly before continuing. "And you wouldn't want me doing something like that anyway…"

"Harry stop! What are you talking about, Ron, smell… what?" Hermione was obviously confused and she didn't like that feeling.

Harry decided to bring up Ron first hoping he wouldn't have to bring up the rest. "You and Ron!"

Hermione took a step back. "Ron? What does Ron have to do with anything?" Hermione's face went white. "Ron and I are not together, Harry." Hermione saw the look of relief on his face but even though Hermione wanted to leap for joy, she narrowed her eyes instead. "Who gave you that idea?"

"Ron said he fancied you, and you seemed really concerned about that ankle of his, that he was really playing up for sympathy. I thought, he actually to the nerve to ask you."

Hermione tried to look stern but failed and burst out laughing. "Yeah I sort of fell into that, but Harry I think after 17 years or so of being married to him I'd end up killing him." Harry had to laugh at that; he could really see her hexing him for leaving the toilet seat up just one too many times. When they both settled down, Hermione continued but this time she was worried. "Ok that explains why you thought I would have heard from him first but what smell." Hermione looked down at herself. "I took a shower this morning."

Harry knew better then to laugh and whet he was going to say next wasn't a laughing matter. "No, not a bad smell, it smelled, you smell really good."

Hermione could tell from his stammering and the Weasley red of his face that Harry she was missing something. "Harry it's just soap, well I like my shampoo but…" then it clicked she'd been holding Harry in his cat form in her lap. Her face turned red surpassing anything seen from a Weasley to date and she wouldn't look at him.

Harry knew she got what he was saying and started to back up expecting her to grab her wand. "I'm just gonna go, Hermione." He turned to leave and whispered loud enough for her to hear. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare leave!" Harry froze; she'd never spoke to him like that. He'd never been scared of Hermione before but now he was. He didn't dare move, he knew he'd live, it was just with how much of a limp. Finally, after what seemed like five minutes she spoke again. "Do you really think I'm mad at you?" Harry could only nod he couldn't quite tell from her voice what she really felt. "Harry, please turn around." This time her voice was soft and gentle. Harry turned and found Hermione beet red but smiling. "Now how did you become an animagus?"

Harry swallowed. "I'm not an animagus." Hermione right eye brow raised but she let him continue. "My mother…wait let me finish showing you." Hermione watched in amassment as Harry transformed into another cat a much bigger cat. She stepped back and her legs hit the couch forcing her to sit.

"Your… Your two…" Hermione was obviously shocked and Harry nodded his large head, took a small step forward, and sat down with his tail swaying back and forth waiting for the shock to wear off. Hermione beckoned him closer. "Can I?" The large panther smiled and stepped up so his chest touched her knees. If panthers could purr Harry would be, he was in heaven as she rubbed and scratched his chin and behind his ears. She pulled his head down so it lay on her lap and continued to pet, scratch and rub Harry's head, but now he was just two inches from her enticing scent and Harry started to back up but Hermione took hold of an ear and stopped his retreat. Harry sighed heavily which oddly made Hermione arch her back and suddenly her scent increased to an almost overpowering degree but Harry was trapped, Hermione didn't want him to move and so he didn't. He was finding it harder to keep still though, he wanted to lick, but he knew he couldn't, he was starting to salivate but he couldn't do anything until finally he couldn't stop himself and he licked. He tried not to lick her pants but he was too close, he expected her to stop but her eyes were closed, she looked lost to the world. He tried to pull away but this time she held onto both ears and pulled. Suddenly his mussel was in her crotch, "Oh lord!" Hermione breathed and Harry took the chance and pushed again taking a big sniff. Suddenly she let go and Harry started to pull back but Hermione hands started to do the most amazing thing they undid her pants and started to slide them down. Harry watched in fascination as her white cotton knickers were revealed, her soaked white cotton knickers. With her pants out of the way, Hermione's scent drove the beast in him forward and he licked, from bottom to top. Hermione's quick intake of breath and moan stopped him from licking again and he transformed back into human form.

Harry's hands completely by their own accord took a hold of those knickers and slide them down her shapely legs, Hermione didn't stop him, she even helped by lifting her but off the couch. Her legs free Harry dove in. He tasted, licked and savored. Hermione's moans and juices drove him deeper, her encouragement of left, right, higher, lower, harder, faster and sometimes slower kept her moans coming until she arched her back one last time and she said. "Ok, that's enough, please that's enough." and instead of pulling his head she pushed it away.

Harry slowly sat next to her on the couch and waited for her to calm down, as her breathing slowed, Harry tried to watch her face but found he kept glancing at her still glistening sex. It didn't matter that he was intimately aware of it, he still couldn't keep his eyes off her. Finally, she got her breathing under control and then she was startling him with her lips firmly planted on his and her tongue was searching every crevice of his mouth.

Suddenly she jumped off and grabbed his hand dragged him up the stairs and into her bedroom. Harry barely noticed the light blue walls or the books selves and desk before he was on his back and her hands were undoing his pants. As the pants came off kisses followed. Then his shirt was coming up and as he attempted to help, kisses started on his stomach and chest and when the shirt was finally over his head and thrown across the room the kisses started on his lips and neck.

Soon he was on his back and she was above him, lowering herself on to him. Several minutes and lots of panting later Hermione lifted off with a wince and lay beside him and seeing his worried look she smiled and answered his unasked question.

"Harry that is the only pain you will ever inflict on me and if you've ever heard the saying 'it hurts so good' that is what it means. The first time hurts just because of losing your virginity but the next time…"

"There will be a next time?" Harry smiled hoping, no praying she'd say yes.

Hermione leaned over and kissed him. "There is going to be lots of next times," as Harry got over this he added own kisses and started to push her back intending for her to end up on her back but she pushed back. "I'm sorry Harry I don't think we should, I'm already going to be sore," trying to head off his sad but worried face Hermione quickly added. "My mother only gave my one condom and I don't know how I'm going to ask for another, we still have seven weeks till I could do a contraceptive spell. I should look up the potion again; maybe we can brew it here. Now Harry you've stalled long enough, even if you've found the best way to avoid the question so far but now I'd like an answer, if you're not an animagus what are you?"

Harry rolled off the bed and Hermione got worried when he went for his pants but he pulled out a golden amulet and brought it back to her. "Sirius wrote me three days into vacation. My mother was looking for a cure for being a werewolf but she stumbled on to this instead."

Hermione noticed the runes all over the amulet but didn't recognize any of them, they were way above her understanding but she had every intention of researching each and every one of them. Even the small clear glass bubble had runes etched around it when she pulled it free. "That is where the blood of the animal goes that you want to transform into. The manual my mother wrote say's the amulet changes the blood of the wearer combining the two."

Hermione finally looked up from the amulet; Harry knew she was listening so it hadn't bothered him that he hadn't had her complete attention. Hermione didn't need to give her complete attention to anything well he might have had her complete and undivided attention for the last hour and he hoped to have that much of her attention again soon and often. "You mean genetic manipulation, an Animagus doesn't really turn into an animal the form only looks like the selected animal, but you said instincts earlier."

"Yeah, the first night I was out practicing my shadow gliding and when I saw one of Mrs. Fig's cats, the shadow panther's instinct to hunt sort of took over."

Hermione swallowed and asked, even though she figured she already knew the answer. "You hunted a cat and…" she couldn't bring herself to say eat but Harry's reluctant and embarrassed nod proved she was right. "Ok keep going, what's shadow gliding?"

"Here watch." Harry said as he stood up, Hermione was having a hard time looking at his face with that thing swinging between his legs but suddenly he ducked down below the bed and to Hermione great surprise the closet door opened and Harry walked out of it with a huge smile. Taking advantage of Hermione's shock, he continued. "That's how I got here today; I walked into a shadow in my room on privet drive and walked out of a shadow beside your house, it took a total of ten seconds."

Hermione eyes widened. "But that's a couple hundred miles away." However, Harry just nodded as he took his place beside her, reaching out as he did to stoke the side of her breast as they lay facing each other.

"How you get two forms?"

"Well the shadow panther's blood was already in the amulet, the manual said to wear the amulet for five to seven days but after only two days I woke as the panther. It wasn't easy learning to walk as a panther I was stumbling around so much I had Uncle Vernon threatening to come in, I would have liked to see his face if he had." Harry said with his best Weasley twin grin. Hermione was trying to not to laugh. "Well after my snack that same night I ended up chasing a full blooded Kneazle, another one of Mrs. Figs, I'm not sure she's allowed to have one of those." Harry continued as Hermione nodded that she wasn't allowed to have a full blooded Kneazle. "This time I kept control and didn't eat him but he did get hurt, I filled the bubble before I carried him back to Mrs. Fig. I felt so guilty."

Hermione pulled him down to cuddle his head to her chest. "It's normal for animals to hunt, you have nothing to be ashamed about, your learning to control those instincts, instincts that your animal or animals don't need any more."

Harry nodded in to her chest and took a deep breath. "The amulet's manual said it could be possible to add a second form so I wore the Kneazle amulet and twenty-four hrs later I woke as a Kneazle. Now I can change between the two forms but it's harder to control the Kneazle empathic abilities then it is my shadow walking."

"Empathic?"

Harry nodded. "But people's feelings are all over the place and so hard to read so I try to block that, it gave me a headache within minutes."

"Do you know what I'm feeling?"

Harry looked at her for a moment and smiled. "Yes, but I thought you said you wouldn't be ready again for day or two."

"Actually just thinking you'll be able to visit every day is getting me a little excited." She said as she reached over and ran her hand along his hip thanking those cat genes for all those muscles she was going to be licking in a moment that six pack looks really tasty right now.

Harry started to respond but then he stopped, "Let me go shopping first."

Harry returned ten minutes later with a box. "You're not old enough to by those, are you?" Hermione really wasn't sure, you'd think they'd let the younger kids by something like that, not having them wouldn't stop them from playing, and some big problems could result, she blushed when she realized she would have been one of those, if Harry hadn't thought of her.

"I found a man willing to get them for me." And Harry laughed "you should have seen the knowing smile he gave me when I stammered my question. He even said good luck and have fun."

Hermione was almost asleep from her second round of Harry when she realized it was almost four o'clock. "Oh shit!"

"Hermione!" Harry admonished with a grin, he'd never heard her swear, it was him or Ron but mostly Ron getting admonishment from her and he couldn't resist.

"My parents will be on their way home!" The seriousness of her voice proved she wasn't kidding but she then smiled. "Would you like to come to dinner?"

Harry was suddenly terrified.

Scene Break

Jean Granger smiled at her daughter. "Hermione, stop pacing, you said he'd be here at six."

Hermione sighed, "I know." She knew her mother was right but that didn't make it any easier. Six came and nothing, six-o-three came and nothing, If Hermione didn't know any better she'd have thought Harry had chickened out but a black Kneazle jumped up on the back of the couch and was immediately grabbed by an excited Hermione exclaiming. "Harry!"

Harry started to purr immediately until he saw her confused parents and then he struggled to be set down and as soon as he was, he transformed in front of a very surprised couple, into a boy wearing his best hand me downs. "Hi, I guess Hermione didn't warn you." Harry nervously said as Hermione took his hand.

"Mom Dad Harry is an animagus and can turn into cats." Hermione had gotten her analytical mind from her mother and 'cats' had spurred the question.

"Cats?"

Hermione smiled at Harry as she let go of his hand and everyone watched as Harry morphed into his Black Panther form. Even though Harry had sat down on his haunches and his daughter was scratching its head, having a large Black Panther in his dining room was too much for Mr. Granger and he grabbed a knife off the table. Harry saw this before Hermione and lay down, put his large paws over his muzzle, and gave out as close to a whine as the large cat could.

Hermione looked down at Harry and then back to her parents and that when she saw the knife, her dad wasn't being threatening but that didn't matter to Harry. "Daddy! It's just Harry he's not going to hurt anyone!" Hermione said putting herself in between her dad and Harry.

"Dan!" reluctantly Mr. Granger set the knife down.

"Sorry, just I never expected a panther in my living room."

Back in human form, Harry nodded. "I know I'm sorry I bet it was a shock." Everything was forgotten in favor of the excellent grilled steak and baked potatoes prepared by Dan and Emma respectively; Hermione did the chopping for the steamed vegetable medley, which was Harry's favorite part of the meal.

When the clatter of silver died down Mrs. Granger asked the question on both hers and her husband's minds. "How did you become an animagus, Harry?"

Harry fished into his pocket and pulled out the Amulet before handing it to Mrs. Granger. "This, my mother made it." Harry answered before looking at Hermione across the table from him. "That reminds me. Hermione would you?" He asked and changed in to the Panther and sat beside her, tilting his head to the side giving her a better shot at his neck.

Hermione looked confused for a second then her eyes widened in understanding, shot up, and returned with a clean steak knife.

Hermione gulped as her parents looked worriedly at the two of them. "I don't want to hurt you Harry." She said looking down at him sadly.

Harry licked her face but stayed where he was, Hermione taking that as he understood but still wanted her to take the Panthers blood for the amulet to use for her own transfiguration. Both parents grimaced, being dentists both had dealt with blood but not like this, as they watched their daughter pierce the Panthers skin and watched as held the little glass bubble to let it fill. Once filled Hermione took a clean napkin and covered the spot and she felt the rippling of the Panthers skin as Harry transformed back into human. Harry kissed her palm as he took over holding the napkin to his neck. "Don't worry Hermione it didn't hurt."

Hermione slid the bubble back into the amulet and slipped it over her neck with a satisfied smile; she was going to be Harry's mate, hopefully forever.

After some explaining for the parents, Emma still had questions. "So this is different than your godfathers animagus transformation, where his is magical and had limited choice of animals yours is genetic and you'll actually transform into a, I don't know a, clone of the animal who's blood you used."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I want her to at least have the shadow Panthers abilities, and then she can choose another form, maybe something that flies." Harry tried to keep a straight face but Hermione horrified look cracked him up and her parents too.

When Mr. Granger stopped laughing long enough he had to add his own two cents in. "You can became an owl and deliver your own mail." As every cracked up again, Hermione couldn't keep a straight face any longer after that and busted up also.

Scene Break

The night of Hermione's first transformation came 54 hours later. She awoke with a splitting headache and then she heard Harry screaming. She looked around franticly first finding she was now in her panther form and that that Harry wasn't there, he was at home, but she knew the pain in her head was from him, it had started to lessen for her but she could tell it was still excruciating for him.

Stumbling off the bed as her door suddenly opened and bedroom light turned on, she saw the frightened look of her parents but Harry needed her, she crawled towards the shadow under her bed and was on her way to Harry.

Coming from underneath Harry's bed, she found him sweat covered and unconscious on the floor, he had apparently blacked out while holding his scar. Hermione heard noises from the hall and heard a loud booming voice tell Harry (the ungrateful bastard) that if he didn't keep quiet he was coming in to kill him. Hermione grabbed a mouth full of Harry's shirt and pulled him into the shadows and to help.

Hermione's parents were still shocked at how Hermione in her panther form disappeared under the bed. Neither knew what was going on, they could only wait for their daughter to return. They didn't have to wait long as the small Black Panther returned pulling Harry.

Dan put the cold and clammy Harry on the bed. "What happened?" Dan asked his daughter as she buried her head into her mother's shoulder.

"I don't know, a searing pain woke me up." Hermione said holding her hand to her head, just over the spot where if she were Harry there would be a scar. ", But then I heard him, even felt him. I just knew he was in trouble; Harry sometimes gets pain in his scar, I think that I felt that. I went to him, and found him on the floor in that awful place unconscious. Harry must have screamed aloud, his uncle was threatening to come in and beat him to death or something; I just grabbed him and pulled him back here. Is he ok?"

"I'll call a doctor." Emma said releasing her daughter and heading for the door.

"No mom, a doctor wouldn't be able to do anything."

Scene Break

Sunlight was streaming in when Harry woke up and found he had a lot more chest hair or more like a head of bushy brown hair on his chest. He tried to remember how he got here but couldn't, he'd woke up with a strange feeling, one he'd never felt before but then his scar hurt, hurt more than it ever had. He'd reached up to grab it, trying to hold off the scream that was sure to wake uncle Vernon, he remembered heading towards the floor as he heard a voice screaming his name, then nothing.

Now the pain in his scar was gone, in fact it hadn't felt better, like there had been a constant humming before that had finally silenced after fifteen years, and last night's voice he'd know anywhere as Hermione's, but she's been home, well here. He looked around her bedroom, trying to look without disturbing her but he felt her stiffen, meaning she must have just woken up to find him below her. He certainly wasn't her normal pillow but then she relaxed and her head started to lift up to look back at him finding his green eyes intent on her as he thought. "_Great I woke her_."

"It's ok Harry I woke up earlier, I just fell back asleep, how are you?" she asked sleepily with a worried smile, but she frowned at the confused look she received.

"_I don't remember speaking out loud_."

Now Harry turned even more confused as shock was displayed across Hermione's face and she bit her lower lip. Harry knew that habit she was thinking hard about something. "_You didn't_?"

It was Harry's turn to look shocked, he had heard her but she hadn't moved her lips, he was sure of it. "Did I just hear you?"

Hermione looked down for a second then looked back. "_Can you hear me now_?"

Harry gasped, she hadn't moved her lips and he still heard her but then he smiled. "_Yes_!" he knew she heard him from the shocked smile he received, it seemed natural to speak that way, just think to her, and she heard the words. "_Are Shadow Cats telepathic_?"

Harry watched as Hermione bit her lip again. "_Maybe Kneazles are, that's how they detect deceit_."

"Wait your not…" Harry didn't finish as Hermione shifted in to Kneazle form just like his, black.

"_I am, I have both your forms, I found out while trying to explain what happened last night to my parents_." She was now sitting on his stomach, her chocolate Kneazle eyes looking down at his. Hermione stepped forward and nuzzled his neck purring before shifting back to human form on top of him and planting a soft kiss that turned deeper as he responded.

Scene Break

"Do you think the amulet will work for my parents?"

"But they are not magical."

"I know." Hermione sounded so sad that Harry said the first thing that came to his mind.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, would it? But…?"

Hermione looked up from her place on his chest. "But what?"

"_If,_" he stressed the "if" part. "_If it works, they would have this_." He said tapping his head to make sure she understood than before Hermione could interrupt, Harry continued. "_Well no, that wouldn't be good; though you would always be able to talk to them, even from school_."

Surprisingly Hermione wasn't thinking that but she kissed him anyway. "Thanks for thinking of me, but no, my mom would go crazy; she's had a hard enough time keeping from jumping you so far."

Harry was suddenly thinking of being attacked by Hermione's mom. "What, I thought she liked me."

Hermione giggled. "Oh she does Harry, we were thinking it was some sort of animal magnetism." Harry still looked lost. "Let's put it this way, my dad has gotten very lucky the last few nights. She was worried that was why we got together…" Hermione watched as Harry's eyes widened in shock then guilt. "NO, Harry, I admit it probably helped me that first time." Thinking back to the couch and their first time, just days before with a blush. ", but I've wanted this/that. I wouldn't have had the courage, I think I would have waited till you did something, but as I was telling my mom, knowing you, I would have been waiting a long time, because you would have been waiting for me. Then knowing both of us, we would have both just figured that the other didn't have the same feelings and we would have started looking elsewhere, I would start looking at Ron, just to be close to you and you would…?" Hermione left the question hanging hoping she could get a clue on whom to worry about but he tensed and didn't expect his response.

"You like Ron?" The hurt and fear was clearly evident, and when she looked into his eyes she saw guilt.

Hermione had to think for a moment as to why he was feeling guilty and the only thing she could see was that he thought he had taken her from Ron. Hermione scooted closer and turned his head to her. "No Harry. I don't see him that way, I said I would have tried to be with him to stay close to you, your girlfriends and then wife wouldn't want me around, seeing how close we are no matter that you would never cheat no matter what you felt for me."

Harry saw the true conviction of her words and knew she was right but he had a thought and smiled mischievously. "So you say I would never cheat but you didn't say anything about if you would."

Hermione had to think for a moment, she'd never thought she'd be the type to cheat but this was Harry and then she smiled saucily. "Anything for you Harry!" Before kissing him deeply leaving no doubt that, she meant it.

Coming up for air Harry killed the moment by asking. "I need to go to Gringotts, would you like to go?"

Hermione was saddened by the subject change but she knew they couldn't go again in such a short period of time, it had already been three times this morning sense Harry had awoken. So a short break to Gringotts could be made, if it was quick and Harry assured her that they would be in and out so that they could get back to doing more important things in this bed one or two more times before her parents came home. Her mother may be ok with all this, being given an unopened box of protection proved that but Hermione knew she didn't want to see it happening and her dad would shoot first and ask questions later if he did.

Scene Break

"Why did you ask for shadow wolf blood?" Hermione asked setting the Amulet down and pulling Harry towards the bathroom and the shower, stripping with one hand as best she could.

Seeing the difficulties her enthusiasm was creating Harry took his hand back so he could help her out of her clothes before stripped him-self hastily and following her into the shower. "I was thinking of your animal attraction thing and thought if the wolf blood worked on your parents…" He left the thought hanging and kissed her deeply while grabbing the body soap from behind her to do a thorough job of cleaning her with the soap before repeating with his lips and tongue.

Scene Break

A fully satisfied daughter handed her mother the Amulet. "Wear this for a week, if it works you should transform into a shadow wolf. With the shadow wolf being a magical creature it may not, but we could always try a non magical wolf if that is the case."

"A wolf?" Her dad asked slightly confused. He liked dogs but he was thinking he'd like being a cat better.

"Yea we were thinking something along the lines of something the opposite of Harry's form." Hermione glanced pointedly at her mom hoping she'd get the picture. Hermione knew she had when her mom blushed and looked everywhere but Harry.

"Oh I love dogs. I haven't had one since I was a teen."

Scene Break

It took the full week but finally there was a yell from her parents' bedroom in the middle of the night. "Hermione!"

Not knowing what to expect Hermione burst through the door with her wand raised with Harry coming right behind her. Her father white as a sheet was pointing at the bed and the dark grey wolf lying where her mom should be, trying to free herself from her night clothes. "Oh mom you're beautiful." Hermione said hugging her mom's neck and rubbing her ears ignoring the thoughts of flight that flashed through her mind as she free her mother's left hind leg from her knickers.

"You're sure it's still your mom?" Her dad asked as he slowly sat at the foot of the bed.

"Dad!" Hermione yelled as her mom finally free of her all too human clothes shakily crawled over and licked his face, "See! Now mom…MOM, stop licking dad and look at me!", the wolfs' head turned to look at her daughter. "C_an you hear me?"_ Her mother gave no sign of hearing her silent question so she continued. "OK mom, I need you to think of being human again, can you do that?" The wolf looked back at her husband then back to her daughter and shifted back to human but Harry had to turn around while Hermione laughed. "Ah mom you might want to get dressed, I'll start some tea." Hermione took Harry's hand and shut the door behind them.

"That was really strange honey." Her mom said sitting down with her robe on. "I can see why you were so unsteady on your feet when you first changed."

"Yeah, It's takes a little to learn to walk and stuff but in an hour in that form you'll be fine." Harry was blushing and trying to look anywhere but at Mrs. Granger who laughed.

"I feel the shadows all around, so I guess I can do that shadow glide stuff too," Mrs. Granger smiled as her husband sat beside her. "But am I doing something wrong with my clothes though?" she asked before turning to Harry who was looking anywhere but her. "Harry it's ok. I understand you didn't mean to see anything, but I think I'll take it as a complement that you're blushing so much."

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews for this and my other stories. I hope you like.


	2. Ch2 Ginny

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc.

are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or

producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is

intended

CH2

The Burrow

"_I miss you already!" Hermione heard his whine, and laughed._

"_I miss you too Harry but you'll be here in a few days I think."_

"_How often you think you can get away from Ginny." again with the whine, he was such a child._

"_I just got here but a_s_ often as I can Harry as often as I can." _Her own frustration was evident in her voice now and she was trying to be strong.

Three nights into her stay at the Borrow found Hermione snuggling into the back of Ginny; it was a rainy night with a cold howling wind. Ginny's heavy breathing and a loud moan awakened her. Opening her eyes wondering what was wrong with her friend, she found her hand cupping the redheads mound beneath the girls' knickers. Hermione yanked her hand from her friends panties' stunned at herself, she knew Ginny smelled great, tasty in fact, the cat in her wanted nothing more than to lick her everywhere but she never expected to find her hand inside her friends sopping wet panties playing with her in the girls sleep. Three or times a day she'd found time with Harry, even if they were just quickies were just keeping the edge off.

Harry thought it was funny that Ginny made Hermione so horny and reveled in his girlfriends aroused state but apparently, tonight her body had made up its own mind. She just didn't expect Ginny's response to the removal of her hand. "Don't stop!" then as she rolled over. "I was so close please finish I'm begging." Hermione was so turned on she complied and started her play again. She'd never touched another girl before, but she'd be the first to admit she'd been thinking about Ginny that way sense her visit started. She'd found time with Harry two and three times a day, mostly deep in the orchard but it still the scent of Ginny was driving her mad. Harry thought it was fun, and had told her to go for it if she wanted but Hermione refused but here she was feeling Ginny cum on her fingers and then tasting said fingers. Ginny turned over with a big satisfied grin and Hermione pounced kissing the shocked redhead who was starting to respond. Hermione kissed down her neck while lifting her nightshirt up so she could attack her small breasts. By now, Ginny was helping by removing her shirt and soaked panties. Hermione continued down and started licking finding her clit and suckling it softly, receiving a moan in response.

Hermione knew Harry was there, she felt him enter through the shadows. He had felt her arousal through their bond and couldn't resist and Hermione could no longer care if Ginny found out about them or their abilities she just wanted to taste this nectar of the gods, and have Harry's cock in her pussy

Ginny's eyes were closed in ecstasy feeling Hermione's tongue do things never been done before, then the thumping came, a steady rhythm sending new even great sensations through her. Ginny dared open her eyes praying it wouldn't stop and found Harry pounding into Hermione upturned pussy.

Ginny eyes went wide but then she let the sensations ride as if it was Harry's cock in her bringing her closer to orgasm. Harry seemed to time it right; all three came at the same time. When Ginny was calm, enough to open her eyes again, Harry was gone. "Was he a dream?" She asked still breathless.

Hermione snuggled up to Ginny and smiled and asked Harry silently. "_Is, three a crowd or a party?"_

"_Party definitely a party_." Harry said emphatically and Hermione turned to Ginny. "Yes that was Harry; I have a lot to tell you…"

Scene Break

It was early morning, they heard Molly up, but they knew breakfast wouldn't for at least an hour. "How are we going to him?" Ginny asked nervously sitting at the edge of her bed as Hermione finished putting on a light top.

Hormone held out her hand. "Come I'll show you." As Ginny took Hermione offered hand they melted into the shadows under the bed and Ginny found herself deep in the orchard, she'd rarely been this deep unless her father was with her but she been to the small clearing before. "Is that how Harry got into my room last night?" Ginny asked in wonder.

Hermione nodded as she watched the Black Panther sneak up behind the younger girl. "Ginny, slowly turn around." Ginny did and stopped.

"Hermione?" Her fear was evident in her voice as she started to back up but the cat followed lessoning the space between them until she could feel the cat's breath on her hand. Suddenly Ginny backing into Hermione and couldn't go any farther. Hermione slid her hand down Ginny's arm before lightly grabbing her arm and raising it towards the cat.

Ginny tried to pull back but Hermione held firm while the cat with striking green eyes licked her fingers. "Told you she tasted great." Ginny turned her head to look up at the taller witch behind her as if she'd lost her mind but Hermione just grinned and nodded towards the cat and when Ginny turned back Harry was standing there smiling.

"She looked tasty last night, it's a wonder you lasted three days without ravishing her. It's lucky her scent permeates her room you were right about her brothers stink, but I truly won't know for sure unless Ginny here lets me taste for myself."

"You're…you're an animagus?"

Harry shrugged. "Sort of." Harry nodded to Hermione, who Ginny no longer felt behind her, and when Ginny turned she found another cat, this one smaller then the first. Ginny's eyes went wide as she quickly turned back to Harry to find him back in his cat form also.

The small cat moved from behind Ginny to sit next to the bigger cat. Its brown eyes a contrast to the green one, Harry and Hermione's eyes. "It is really you?" Ginny watched in fascination as the cats morphed into her two friends. "Wow!"

Hermione had a mischievous grin. "Ginny I think Harry asked you a question."

Ginny was taken aback as she tried to remember him asking a question then she had it. It wasn't a question in the normal sense but it was close enough for her. "Oh Merlin yes." She said throwing her arms around Harry's neck. Harry easily picked her up so she wasn't hanging from his neck and kissed her. At first, it was soft but soon grew deeper. Ginny felt his tongue and let it enter. She pushed and fought with the tongue, she wanted that tongue to do the same things Hermione's had done just hours before. Soon she was getting her wish as he laid her down and started to remove her shorts. She knew she was already wet, she hoped this would happen, she also hoped Hermione would let her return the favor to her, but that could wait until tonight and they were alone, now was Harry time. Harry took his time, seemingly learning every contour of her but she didn't mind, it was just different then Hermione's frantic worship. Then Harry did something, she didn't know what she a pulse went through her whole body and she shock with pleasure. Harry slowly licked until she had control again and he crawled up and kissed her. She slipped her tongue in this time, eager to taste herself on him.

Then he smiled and looked to the side where Hermione stood pushing against a tree with her ass in the air wiggling enticingly to Harry. Ginny watched as he entered her effortlessly and heard her moan as he bottomed out. He pumped slowly as he held her tits from behind. "Fuck me Harry, I don't need this foreplay." Ginny watched as he pumped harder and faster, figuring the speed and force must hurt but Hermione showed no sign if it did as she pushed back into him and screamed out her own orgasm.

Catching their breath below an apple tree with Harry between the two he turned to Hermione. "Your dad didn't change last night."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "No I didn't think he would, it took mom all seven days he should have two left."

Ginny looked over at them. "What change?"

Harry turned to Ginny. "My godfather sent me an amulet that my mom had made, that's what changed us."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Wait a magical amulet that can turn a Muggle in to an animagus?"

"We're not exactly animagus." Harry said cryptically and transformed into a black Kneazle and carefully climbed into her naked lap and proceeded to lick the sweat from her belly.

As Ginny giggled at the abrasiveness of Harry's Kneazle tongue Hermione answered the question. "Yes, my mom is a shadow wolf and my dad should also become one in a day or two, then Harry will bring it here for you. You'll have all the same powers as us after a few days of wearing it."

An hour later had Ginny plopping down on her bed. "You're really going to let him do "that" to me?" Ginny asked disbelievingly, it was a real sight to watch Harry plow into the older girl.

"Yes, I told you last night I'd be willing to share him with you and that means everything, well maybe it should be I'm willing to share you with him." Hermione said with a smirk and reached to pull Ginny into a kiss.

Scene Break

"Mom, dad you here?" Hermione called out the late the next day. She knew they were, she could hear her parents upstairs, doing things she never wanted to know that her parents did, she could also smell the shadow wolves. It was unnerving to the cats within her, but she held back the flight reflex the smell of dog brought to her cat forms, these were still her parents, and it was better than her mom getting excited for her boyfriend. She may be sharing him with the girl that was standing with her, looking in wonder at all the Muggle stuff, but she was not going to share Harry with her mother, but considering the sounds from upstairs Harry would have a fun time. Just then, the scent of one of the wolves shifted and her mother came out of the kitchen wearing a hastily tied robe with her face flushed with the faint scent of sex just below the stench of wolf.

Mother noticed the look of fear and panic that briefly passed her daughters face as the daughter noticed the look of hunger, hunger for the chase, which passed her mothers. Both mother and daughter shook off their animals instincts that threatened to take over and smiled at each other. "I hope this gets easier." Hermione commented as she gave her mother a brief hug.

"What gets easier?" Ginny asked confused.

Mrs. Granger smiled at Ginny. "My wanting to chase my daughter, up a tree, Hello Ginny, it's nice to see you again, we only got that brief visit in Diagon last time."

Ginny smiled. "Oh it's nice to see you again; I'm hoping we get to see more of each other." As Ginny spoke, Mrs. Granger took her in and noticed immediately the scent of her daughter and Harry all over the pretty redhead. She couldn't say she disapproved in the least. Hermione on the other hand knew her mother would figure it out and the knowing look her mother gave her confirmed she had, Hermione was just waiting for the shoe to drop but it didn't both her parents seemed taken with Ginny and handed over the Amulet to her without question.

Hermione knew it was getting easier to be around her parents but it still took an hour to be at ease with them, especially being out numbered two to one by wolves in parent clothing. Both of her parents wolf forms were magnificent both were dark grey the only difference was their size and their eye color, Hermione found this to be a good thing as she didn't feel comfortable checking which one was male the normal way.

Hermione sat and sipped her tea before sitting it aside to ask. "So mom, can you and dad hear each other?"

Her mother looked at her husband as he entered and nodded, "It's strange but yes we can."

Hermione smiled happily but shook her head. "Well there goes our theory about it's a Kneazle telepathic ability." All her parents could do was shrug, magic was her thing they were just benefiting from it.

Much to the embarrassment of Hermione, both girls received light hearted warnings to be "safe" with knowing smiles before they returned to the burrow.

Scene Break

"I really like your parents, I wonder if they could do magic now?" Ginny asked as she spread out enticingly on the bed, hoping to get Hermione's attention but Hermione wasn't having any of it, Ginny knew they couldn't do anything while her parents were awake, besides it was about dinner time and her mother would be looking for them shortly, anyway.

"Yeah I had wondered that also but it's not like I can just hand them my wand and show them the wand movements for Wingardium Leviosa or anything." Hermione stated in a huff. "But I don't think they could anyway, the wolves' magic would be all wrong, the Amulet has runes to allow for clothes transference but it take a witch or wizards magic to power it, the wolves magic just can't do that, but we should see how much control they have over their shadow magic in human form. Once you change, the three of us will have to figure out what we can do with it, it would only help them in the end, your moms on her way up." Hermione finished.

"Dam, that's good hearing." Ginny giggled just as there was knock at the door.

Scene Break

Two days later Ginny was in a panic. "_Ok Ginny just calm down. This is normal remember what we told you, just think of your human form_." Harry said calmly as he slipped beside the Shadow Cat form that was Ginny while Hermione held her lovingly from the other side.

"_I know, I know, but this is so strange_." Ginny answered as Harry rubbed the large rib cage of his newest lover he felt the fluidic change as she transformed back into her normal body. Hermione was the first to kiss the newly transformed girl. Harry sat back and watched what was becoming his favorite past time, his two girlfriends snogging heavily on a bed. Harry took note in the change in Ginny's appearance. While she was going to be a sexy little thing before the change now she was magnificent, with lean strong muscles and heavier taunt breasts. Harry would have to stand beside her but she looked a little taller also, that could only be a good thing in all their minds, it wasn't much but it was a good thing.

Harry rolled off to let them have the bed to themselves and watched as Hermione kissed her way down to the younger girl's sex. "_Mmmmm you taste different love, spicier_."

Harry smiled at the memory of his first taste of Hermione compared to after her change. "Your right, the transformation does change your taste as well as scent and Hermione you lost nothing in the change, I take it Ginny hasn't either, I know she smells great from here." Harry thought as he absentmindedly licked his lips. All Harry heard was "MMMM" and he grinned.

Scene Break

The next morning found Harry stalking his elusive pray though the orchard. They had split up, this was not good, Harry thought, Ginny went left while Hermione went right. Harry cursed that Hermione had been able to help Ginny block her thoughts from him so quickly. He could not tell what they had planned, but he was sure it would be fun if only they were not been so infuriating right now. He just wanted to slip in behind Ginny's new form he could smell her excitement. He could smell it all around as if they were trying to confuse him. All he knew was while he stalked Ginny; Hermione was up to something behind him.

Then he caught sight of his prey, and raced from the underbrush giving chase, up and around the apple trees, Ginny being smaller then his own form slipped through a clump and trees, while Harry had to circle around loosing precious distance. He had not realized he had lost track of Hermione until it was too late. He had successfully caught up the little witch in cat form, her excited sex just out of reach when a movement out of the corner of his eye was the only hint he had hit their trap before being tackled by a mass of black fur. Hermione had been laying in wait, she had somehow masked herself, and Harry didn't know if it had just been his chase of Ginny or something more that she was able to elude his senses for so long. All he knew was that Hermione was underneath him and lined up and the cat within him took over and he plunged into her and his jaws clamped unto the back of her neck to keep her in place, not that Hermione had any thought of escaping, the plunging cock within her.

Harry had been after Ginny to take her for her first time but Hermione had seemed to have different plans and at the moment, in his lust, his own plans for the conquest of Ginny lay forgotten in favor of the delight of Hermione.

Even in their cat forms, Harry and Hermione were panting to excess laying beside each other when Ginny came into view shaking her tail at him. "_My turn, big boy_." Harry had to chuckle as he lined up with Ginny and slowly sunk into her. Hermione's plan was good, get the furiousness out of him so Ginny could enjoy her first time, there would be other times, many other times to take Ginny savagely.

After the cats had fun it was the humans turn, Harry lay on his back with Ginny positioned above him and with a little help from Hermione Ginny impaled herself; Harry found her extremely tight but with no resistance from a hymen surprising both Harry and Hermione. As Ginny got used to Harry's sweet invasion she felt the confusion from her mates but it only took her a moment to figure out why and she smiled down at him as she started to move slowly up and down gaining speed and force with each stroke. "I've ridden a lot of brooms over the years."

Hermione nodded in understanding but Harry was still confused, not that he cared with the feelings he was feeling as Ginny rose and fell above him but after their explanation later he understood that little girls sometimes break their hymens especially little girls who act like little boys while flying broomsticks or other normal childhood things like bike sickles.

Scene Break

Molly noticed the stiffness of her only daughter as she came down to breakfast ahead of her older girl. "Are you alright dear?"

Ginny tried not to stiffen; she had hoped her mother would not notice her soreness especially the way she was walking this morning. "Yeah mom, I'm ok just I think I pulled something while we were running through the orchard yesterday." Ginny tried to reassure her mother as Ron thundered down the stairs. Luckily, he proved to be a good distraction.

"When is Harry supposed to come?" Both girls almost choked on their juice.

Scene Break

Harry wanted to gag as he entered Ron's room two days later. "_Does he ever clean?"_

Harry got a loud and resounding "_NO_" from both girls. "_Now you know why my door was always closed even before the change. I'm just really glad my room is way down here, I think the twins room is worse but it's just their potions in there and not dirty laundry and whatever else Ron has growing in his room_." Ginny said in a huff.

Hermione laughed. "_Be careful Harry and don't get attacked by some nefarious experiment and certainly down get lost in there we'd never find you._"

"Come on mate, grab your broom." Ron said excitedly as the twins come up the stairs carrying their own. Harry's excitement bleed through the girl's link, exciting them as well as everyone raced out of the house towards the pitch.

Harry asked if Hermione was coming much to the astonishment of Ron but she shook her head. "Um no Harry you go ahead," she answered all the while shivering at the thought. "I'll just watch from here." Hermione finished as she sat on a large log to watch while pulling out a rather large book.

Ron's eyes got big with worry at the size of the book. "That's not homework is it?"

Hermione sighed and took a deep breath intending to chastise Ron but the presence of the others in her mind calmed her. "No Ron I've finished my homework weeks ago, how far have you gotten."

Harry cringed. "_OH Hermione you know you'll not going to like that answer_." Harry prophesized, while Ginny tried to hold her giggles in, and he was right she did not like his answer.

"What?" He asked confused. "We have weeks left."

"_Hermione calm down it's not worth it_." Harry said trying to get her to do just that before she ripped Ron's head off and Hermione took a slow deep breath.

"What have you been doing all summer, you could have done one assignment a week and still have been done before now."

Ron just shrugged. "I've been busy." Hermione and the others shook their heads slowly but did not comment.

Scene Break

Harry was up in the air chasing Ginny, both were going faster than either the twins or Ron thought was safe when Harry slowed down to a complete stop thinking hard. "_Hermione, what about an owl_?"

"_What are you talking about Harry_?"

"_In the amulet, if we used a little of Hedwig's blood, then you wouldn't have to worry about flying!"_

Ginny agreed but Hermione still had reservations_. "It's not the flying I worry about it's the falling."_

Harry sighed and Ginny giggled_. "Ok Hermione you're grasping at straws here. Owls have wings, they don't fall, just think of all the moonlight flights the three of us could do."_

Ginny giggled more while Hermione huffed they knew Harry had her_. "Oh that's dirty Harry." _Hermione chastised but he had a point just the thought of winging beside the two of them during a crystal clear night sky was turning her on, she just had to try it.

Scene Break

Two nights later with the help of a little of Hedwig's blood Hermione winged between her mates on their blooms, she was slowly getting the hang of it but she still had fears. Her fear was not of falling now but of landing, she'd always heard pilots of airplanes say that flying wasn't the hard part the landing was but her mates soon put that to rest when they convinced her to land on a branch. It seemed to be as natural as flying so it was no problem and she took off again to be with her mates. They too would be winging it soon and then she would see a mating flight first hand but first they needed access to two of the school owls it wouldn't do to have four snowy white owls flying around school.

Shadowing in to the Owlery was easy, but picking an owl was proving hard until Harry spotted a majestic black eagle owl. It was not happy to donate some blood but Harry was gentle and got it. Ginny's attempt to find an owl was proving a little more difficult but she finally took a liking to a dark brown screech owl. They would each be able to transform in time for the Quidditch world cup in just a few days.

Scene Break

"_OK, I never want to touch a Portkey again_."

Ginny giggled. "_Oh Harry it wasn't that bad_."

"_Wasn't that bad? Wasn't that bad? I think I left my breakfast back there_."

Hermione had to laugh at that and drew the attention of Ron. "What are you on about?"

Hermione laughed more. "It's nothing Ron, It's just Harry can't get a handle on wizard travel, I think he wants to walk back to the Borrow."

Ron looked at Harry as if he had two heads. "Well mate if you do you are on your own." He said with a wheeze, just the walk this morning had him tuckered out.

"_So what animal should Ron be anyway?" _Harry askedas he shook his head at his friend.

"_What you want him to use the amulet_?" Ginny asked almost disgusted as she ever had been and she'd caught the twins being overly friendly with each other once.

"_Not with my blood he is not_." Harry specified emphatically, also disgusted by the thought.

Hermione ignored that thought and suggested one of her own. "_A baboon_."

"_A baboon Hermione, he is better than that isn't he_?" Harry asked but the giggle from both girls told him he didn't' want to know the answer.

"Why are girls always giggling? They're all mental I tell ya." Ron wheezed as he tried to keep up.

Harry kept his mouth shut, and did his best to appear not o have heard the remark, Harry thought that keeping silent was the best idea he ever had.

Ginny giggled more as she had a thought. "_You know he really did like that rat, no matter whom, it really was, we could make him one, they eat anything too, and it would be a bonus for him_."

"_Ginny he already eats everything._" Hermione huffed before giggling as she had a thought. "_A donkey fits him."_

"_How about a Sloth then, it fits him_." Ginny tried again, she was finding playing what animal Ron would be was fun, so many choices.

"_How about something that has to keep itself clean daily or more, more is better,_" Harry finally said, he had to stay in that room. ", _maybe he'll learn something_."

Scene Break

After Harry helped stake the tent the group went to explore the camp and found a few friends along the way. Then a few hours later up in the box seats the three cats felt something was wrong, a scent or something that none could identify with so many people in so close of proximity. The only thing near that was out of place was a frightened house elf so it could have been the scent of her fear.

A few minutes later the thought left their minds as the Bulgarian Veela mascots started to dance and Harry and the girls watched in amazement as most of the men started to act strangely. Harry had to grab Ron from the railing before he jumped while trying to get closer to the Veela. After setting, Ron down Harry turned to Mr. Weasley who was attempting to restrain the twins. "What's wrong with them?"

"It's their allure. It drives men to strange things." Mr. Weasley looked closely at Harry. "You don't feel it?" he didn't have the vacant look most men his age would when near a Veela, certainly not Ron's reaction, he was a drooling idiot at the moment, he loved his son but sometimes… luckily the Veela show was over and they were leaving the pitch.

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't feel anything." Mr. Weasley looked behind Harry and saw both girls looking at Harry with a look, a look he knew would be coming eventually, it does to all girls once they notice boys, but he had hoped that at least, for his daughter it would not have been for a few more years. Arthur shook his head at least he felt he could trust Harry with his daughter even if he wasn't sure what was going on with both girls and he but Harry wouldn't hurt either one intentionally.

Arthur sighed, he was going to have to have a talk with his daughter, not "the talk" that was most definably Molly's job but he needed to say something, and what to do with Harry? He didn't have a male a father figure to have those kinds of talks with; maybe he was going to have to be that figure for his daughters' sake.

Everything was great, the game and the fun throughout the campground well everything except Ron idling Victor Krum. "_Is your brother gay, Ginny_? Hermione asked jokingly but she wasn't the only one who seemed to think so, Fred and George seemed to be of the same mind. The teasing started and they teased him mercilessly until everyone went in bed and the three started to debate if it was safe enough for the girls to have a late night visitor when the noise of yelling and panic was heard. "Everyone out and into the forest!" Mr. Weasley yelled for them to get a more on.

Outside they saw a crowd and masked men lofting a family of Muggles high into the air. "_We have to do something_." Harry silently said as they followed Fred, George, and Ron into the nearby forest.

"_Well its dark enough in here we could disappear for a few moments those Death Eaters were casting shadows right beneath them_." Ginny suggested. The consensus was the same but before they could do anything, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey scar head scared." Malfoy was leaning calmly against a tree.

"Let me guess Malfoy your father is one of the weenies out there using those Muggles as shields." Harry said hopping to find away to get away from Malfoy so they could help those Muggles the smirk on Malfoy's face confirmed her was right and Harry advanced on him. "Good then I can beat you to a bloody pulp and no one can see it." A look of fear crossed Malfoys face before he bolted in the opposite direction tripping once before getting up and continuing to run blindly deeper in to the forest.

Taking the opportunity Harry jumped into the shadows followed silently by his mates before coming up from below the Death Eaters in their panther forms slashing. Harry's first catch crumpled with a near silent scream. The girls got a few before having to stop and catch the Muggles before they were hurt anymore. As the last Death Eater fell in a pull of their own blood, the three returned to where they had met Malfoy with no one the wiser but within moments, a green head, and snake blossomed in the sky and then several flash of red in the distance and the mates went to check things out.

As they neared, they watched her master dismissed the house elf that had been frightened up in a booth by being given clothes that seemed to be a strange way to fire someone to Harry and his mates, even Ginny didn't know much about house elves her family never had one. They watched sadly as the house elf burst in to tears as the ministry people including Ron and Ginny's father moved away talking about the Death Eaters. Their talking stopped when another Auror popped in and had a whispered conversation with the Minister. Their enhanced hearing that allowed them to hear the fates and identities of the Death Eaters in the camp. None of them were shocked that Mr. Malfoy was one of the culprits along with a few other of their classmates fathers.

Scene Break

A very upset Molly Weasley greeted the group as they returned home, she had heard on the wireless about the attack. Later Harry slid in between his mates as they laid fully awake in Ginny's bed their minds in turmoil about the deaths of the Death Eaters, deaths they caused. Harry may have been responsible for most but each girl had taken the life of one of the Death Eaters so they could rescue the family being tortured.

"_I know they were bad Harry but still, I took a life, we took lives_." Harry pulled the teary eyed Hermione closer as Ginny on his other side snuggled closer also.

Scene Break

"Mom Dad." Hermione called when they entered the house. They weren't expected but her parents were always home. They caught the scent of wolf from the kitchen as her mother entered the living room, tying her robe closed. "Oh good we hoped we'd get to see you before you left on that train tomorrow." Hermione said smiling as she engulfed her mother in a hug and as she turned to give Ginny a hug, she asked. "So how was that game?"

"Yes, how was that game of death, as Hermione calls it?" Hermione father asked tying his own robe as he left the kitchen.

All of them caught the scent of sex on the couple. "I'm sorry were we interrupting." Ginny proved she was a Weasley by asking with a mischievous smile, besides she didn't want to answer that question.

Hermione almost died from embarrassment while Harry almost choked, he really didn't want to bring up sex with either of the girl's parents, it would lead to bad places, places Harry may not survive. "_Gin, are you trying to get me killed_?" Harry whined as he prepared to dive into the nearest shadow, he was sure he could lose the wolf, but for how long.

Harry's fears were put to rest when Hermione's mom wrapped him in a hug. "It's Ok Harry, stop looking for a way out, that face was priceless though. We know about what you three get up too." She laughed at his new face; she could smell the same thing on them. "Well maybe I said that wrong, we understand what you three get up to, how's that, the girls have assured us that they are being 'safe', so we have no problems with it, we understand perfectly." She gave her husband a knowing smile before she gave Ginny a hug also. "Hi, dear how are you, I see you've had a change."

Ginny blushed. "Yes ma'am"

"What's this ma'am stuff, please call me Jean, and of course this is Dan," she said turning to her husband with a smile. ", you are our daughters' mates, so you are family. We did want to see you though, we were hoping to use that Amulet again, you see," Jean blushed," we always have a guest staying with us the first weekend your gone and she will be here this weekend."

"Mom!"

"Oh don't mom me, we've been talking about telling you for years but never had the nerve and she refused to allow us to tell you, she was afraid you'd hate her." Jean looked down, hoping her daughter would understand, if for some reason she didn't they'd just have to remind their headstrong daughter that she had both male and female lovers also.

Hermione was quiet for a few moments long enough for her mother to look up worriedly but the smile on her daughter was promising if not confusing. "Mom, I've known about Aunt Connie since I was eight and she came out of your room at three in the morning, wearing just her knickers. I may not have understood at the time, it took a few more years, you never said anything that two girls were allowed to be together, but as I got older, I learned it happened. I may not have thought along those lines until that night with Ginny but I understand now and I love Aunt Connie and if you and dad are both, ok with being with another woman also then so am I." Thinking back to that night, long ago Hermione just had to add and if I may say so, Aunt Connie is hot. Now for the important part, are you telling me I have a little sister an eleven year old sister?"

Her mother nodded happily. "And for what Connie said over the years I think she may be magical, we were going to be talking to her mother about it, to learn more and she's eleven Dec 9 dear." She reminded her daughter.

Hermione jumped up to happily hug her mother before pulling back. "You should have told me, I had hoped we were sisters, I just wished they didn't live so far away."

Dan finally spoke up. "Yeah we always thought so, too, we tried for years, then with you being a witch we backed off, with that secrecy stuff we had to sign, but if we change her, it wouldn't matter any longer, the distance or the magic." Dan finished hopefully, but being too focused on his wife and daughter he hadn't noticed Harry had left until he returned and handed him the Amulet.

"Will Hermione's sister be here too?" Harry asked.

Dan started to say no but his wife interrupted with a grimace. "Connie was having a hard time finding someone to take Sara for the weekend. She would normally stay with her friend Stacie but her father was transferred this summer and her and her mother had to leave with him. Stacie unfortunately was her only friend; she is a lot like Hermione that way." Harry nodded and smiled.

"Well, bring her, and we'll come over to meet them, if that's ok?" Before either parent could answer Hermione pounced on him and showed him exactly how OK that was; well as far as she could with her parents in the room, the rest would have to wait until later.

Ginny giggled at her two mates. "Why don't we just bring them here now?" Everyone turned to the little redhead shocked. "What, we want to see if Sara is a witch and you want to get started on the Amulet for her mother, it takes a Week for a Muggle right?" Jean glanced at her husband and had a quick discussion before turning to grab the phone. After pleasantries, Jean told her sister. "Hermione is one her way she'll be at your door in a minute."

Scene Break

What do you mean she'd be at my door in a minute?" she asked as a knock came from the door.

Hermione engulfed the ten year old that opened the door for her. "Hi Sara." Hermione never realized how much Sara and she looked alike, cousins often do, but there was none of her supposedly deadbeat dad in her. She did have their father's hair, which Hermione always envied, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed that before, she had their mothers eyes though, almost sky blue. Sara was a beautiful girl that was for sure. Hermione had to shake her head, she was her sister, much younger sister, well not that much younger. 'Oh stop that!' Hermione thought to herself, making sure not to broadcast her thoughts to her mates.

Scene Break

Aunt Connie almost fell over when she ended up in her sisters' kitchen while her daughter begged to go again. Getting a kiss from her sister she stopped stunned and looked around, her daughter and niece were right there, she thought they had agreed to not tell the girls but now the cat was out of the bag. Connie was just glad she was in good health or she would have had a heart attack, between the nonconventional ride to her sisters and then the coming out to her family and apparently to two new kids, a handsome young man and a very nice looking redhead.

After introductions of everyone and an explanation about magic Hermione handed her sister, who apparently was not surprised at the fact that they were sisters and not cousins' as Hermione had been, her mother had let some things slip over the years, but now she knew and couldn't be happier. Sara was surprised that the wand sparked when she held it. "Well it's not a perfect match but you are a witch, now let's hope you can get into Hogwarts next year."

Ginny reluctantly stood. "We need to go; my mother will start looking for us soon or worse Ron." Harry and Hermione reluctantly nodded and stood as well. Everyone got hugs from everyone including Aunt Connie and Sara who nearly refused to let go of Harry.

Harry looked down at the adorable girl and smiled. "While we are gone you should think of your favorite animal ok, think about what animal you'd like to be, would you like to fly or something like that, maybe an owl." Harry looked to Hermione and then to Ginny. "Ginny could you show her, you're the smaller one of us."

"I'm always the smallest." Ginny pouted before changing into her owl form and flying to the back of the couch, being careful of her claws on the fabric. Sara giggled and flew to the owl letting Harry go in the process.

Jean looked to her daughter. "When did that happen?"

While Sara scratched and petted the preening owl Hermione told her mother the story of how her mates had gotten her to fly. Everyone laughed as Ginny transformed back. "Ok I'm sorry but let's go."

Scene Break

As they left the orchard, Hermione just had to speak up. "I can't believe I'm attracted to my own sister." Unfortunately, all her mates did was agree with her, they were too and both Harrys' mates knew he was having a harder time of it. "What are we going to do about the rest of the girl population of Hogwarts; I know a few that I will be attracted too?" she asked worriedly.

Harry kept silent but stepped over to hold Hermione from behind as they stopped in sight of the burrow, he'd let the two of them hash it out, it was safer that way while Ginny looked at Hermione. "Who?" she asked excitedly she had a few also and most of them were in Harry and Hermione's year.

Scene Break

That night Aunt Connie and Sara stayed the night, Sara had school in the morning but it was easy to get home now and as Sara stayed in her sister's bed, she thought of Harry while her mother entered the master bedroom. "Come on husband, we need you to take care of the problem that boy left us with, and we'll take care of what all those girls left you with." Jean smiled as she led her man to their bed, two of those girls may be his daughters, but she knew what they had done to him, by no fault of their own, he just would need both her sister and she more often and she didn't have any problem with that, and by her sisters scent she didn't either. Magic was a wonderful thing.

Authors note: I have not decided on how many chapters this story will be, but as you can tell, I have started to set up a few more. This story was in much smaller chapters that I combined to make longer, the end of this one I added this morning, I had not planned on it going this way, but the next section did not go with this chapter, so it will be in the beginning of the next one. I do not have much written for that though and I am on vacation to visit the newest addition to the family next week. I will try to finish another (one shot) and have to ready to publish next weekend, or maybe what I have of this story, it just their trip of the train back to school.

To BlackZodiacXXl: I have not thought of that pairing so have nothing in the works I did open a file though, I will see what I can do.

Just a question: Would anyone like a challenge like reptillia28 based on an old movie, The Running Man but with Deatheater contestants, of course they do not survive though. I have had that idea for two years that keeps coming back but I have not started anything. I have not see anything like it, I think it would be perfect with a Harry from the future made R.O.R. his rules of course. Is there a challenge category on this website? If there is, I have not found it. I know there is one on another site I'll make one there and post the address. Hpfanficarchive has a challenge section but I'll have to play with that to get something up. If so my penname is the same on that site, FYI.


	3. Ch3 Luna

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc.

are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or

producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is

intended

CH3

"_Harry, hurry; find a cabin I have to pee." _Hermione whined as she followed Harry onto the packed express, of course staying with the Weasleys made them almost late. "Ginny how can your family always be late."

"Hey don't blame me, blame Ron and the twins, you know I was ready. _We should have just shadowed here and left them to fend for themselves_." She added silently even though she knew they couldn't really do that but she got no argument from Harry or Hermione on that score.

"Here's one." Harry said pulling open the door only to find it really wasn't really empty. There was a small blond girl reading a newspaper apparently upside down. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to bother you but could we share your compartment."

The girl looked up at him. "Oh course, Harry Potter," Seemingly unconcerned before turning back to her paper.

Ginny smiled when she entered. "Hi Luna, I'll have to ask you about your summer after a use the loo." Ginny threw her trunk up on the rake after Hermione and they both bolted out the door nearly running down Ron.

"I'm going to go check out the train." Harry said as he passed Ron. First, he found the Patil twins in the corridor walking away from him. Harry snuck up and put his hand on their outer waists. Both girls tensed until he slipped between them. "How are my beautiful and talented Indian Goddesses today?" both girls relaxed into his embrace so he tightened his grip.

"Oh Harry you have no idea how talented we truly are." Pavarti purred teasingly.

If she was expecting Harry to back off she was expecting the old Harry, this new Harry took hold with both hands. "I'll share my talents if you share yours." He purred back looking back and forth to show he meant both of them and not just the one he was addressing, both girls' knees went weak at his truly animalistic purr and Harry held them tighter to him making them melt even more. "We're sharing a compartment with Luna about eight compartments back, your 'MORE'," he purred, ", than welcome to join us." Padma shivered and Harry laughed internally before arching his neck to nozzle hers. "Please." He purred again with a small kiss before turning to her sister, ", Come." He continued to purr adding a second kiss right below Pavarti's ear. Both girls nodded weakly still trying to get over what Harry was doing to them. "Gooood." he purred one last time. "Then I'll see you back there in a few minutes."

Harry watched the twins as they shakily walked towards the compartment he shared, admiring the view before turned and finding Susan and Hanna finishing their talk with another girl that looked to be in the next year. Slipping behind them since they stood shoulder to shoulder, he pressed up against their backs. "How are the two hottest Hufflepuffs to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts doing?" both girls tensed just like the twins had but while Susan relaxed when she saw it was Harry Hannah didn't. Harry's senses told him that they smelled of each other, giving him all he needed to know, Hannah feared him taking Susan away from her. Harry smiled at the two and kissed just below the ear on Susan giving way to a gasp before doing the same to Hannah but he added a whisper that only she could hear. "Don't worry Hannah I'm not trying to take your girlfriend." Hannah gave a look of shock, Susan took it as shock from the kiss, but Harry knew better. "I have a very good sense of smell, I know what you two have been doing and it's so hot, but you have no fear from me, I'd never separate the two of you." Harry stepped back and addressed the both of them. "I hope we don't let the house divide keep us from getting to know each other better this year."

Harry smiled and turned to head back to his compartment when he heard a small yelp from a young girl. Harry took several quicker strides only to find Malfoy having a second year in Slytherin green up against the wall. The little long black haired girl seemed to be trying to cover her arse and her chest. "Your sister won't have anything to do with me, yet" he added as if it was a certainty. ", but I'm sure you know better."

The young girl was too tongue tied to do anything but shake her head vehemently. Incensed Harry grabbed Malfoy by the scruff of the neck and hoisted him up against the opposite wall so his head almost hit the ceiling. Both of Malfoy's gorilla guards backed up, seeing their leader hoisted off the ground as if he was nothing. "Didn't anyone teach you not to touch what wasn't yours, and it doesn't look like the lady is yours nor does she want you to touch her, next time I hear you try something like this I will break the offending limb is that understood." Malfoy with fear in his eyes nodded as a yellow puddle formed under him. "Good, oh please tell daddy, I'll deal with him also." Harry then threw Malfoy down the corridor getting a brief glimpse of a large ring on the ponce's finger before turning to the little girl. "Are you OK?" The girl could only nod. "Good, just let me know if he tries anything else." Harry smiled and headed towards his compartment only to find the twins looking into the compartment apparently in shock but that chock seemed to be turning anger as Luna hurried out on the verge of tears. Harry caught her and turned her to face him. "Luna what's wrong?" Luna shook her head and tried to slip past but Harry held firm and looked in as Ron settled down onto the bench as if he was king. "Ron what's going on?" he asked as he held little Luna to his chest, she had finally stopped fighting but he could feel her tears soaking through his t-shirt. Harry absentmindedly stroked her hair as he waited for Ron to answer but Ron just looked like a dear in the headlights.

Padma finally spoke up. "Ron was kicking Luna out of the compartment saying that this was a Gryffindor compartment and other houses weren't welcome."

Harry stepped into the compartment keeping Luna tightly to him. Harry took a deep breath trying to calm the animal within him that wanted to rip Ron's head off. "Ron this is her compartment that she let us share with her, you are not kicking her out of her own compartment."

Ron did not seem to get it. "But there's more Gryffindors here so "I" made it a Gryffindor compartment."

"You don't have that right, Ron, neither Luna nor Padma are going anywhere. I invited Padma and Pavarti here; I would like to get to know them better." Harry said with steel in his voice.

Ron stood up angrily. "What do you need to them for," Ron had said them with such distain Harry had to fight to urge to do more than just rip his head off, ", you have Ginny and I have Hermione."

"What! Where the fuck did that come from, I'm not dating you, nor would I ever date you!" Hermione said from the door way, both her and Ginny had been watching since they had felt Harry's anger towards Ron and came running.

Ginny slipped past Hermione and the others. "Get out!" she said as she grabbed Ron and physically threw him towards the door. Padma and Pavarti scrambled out of the way and watched, first this small girl pick up her larger bother and throw him like a rag doll painfully into the wall and then again as Hermione did the same and threw him down the aisle.

"Don't come back unless you can apologize to Luna and the rest of us."

"Wow!" the twins said in unison impressed by the girl's strength.

Harry smiled outwardly but congratulated both girls silently implying he'd show them how appreciative he was when they were alone; both girls blushed deeply and felt their juices flow in anticipation. Harry sat pulling a still crying Luna into his lap. She tensed at first but when his hands stay in appropriate places, she relaxed and allowed him to hold her tighter. "I can't believe him!" Ginny said aloud.

The twins Padma and Pavarti sat across from Harry and Luna allowing Hermione and Ginny to take seats on either side of him. It was shortly that Harry found Luna sleep against him. "_You like her_." Hermione said.

Harry looked down at her. "_She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment_."

Everyone talked quietly about his or her summers until Harry felt Luna stir. "Good afternoon, Luna, sleep well?"

Luna nodded and then looked around. "Sorry!" she said embarrassed.

"Don't be Luna, we understand." Ginny said with a knowing smile.

Luna smiled up at Harry. "Thank you, I guess I didn't sleep well last night."

"It was no problem Luna, anytime." Both Padma and Pavarti saw Harry wasn't joking and sighed, not meaning for anyone else to hear but with their enhanced hearing the three cats heard and Hermione took action.

Standing up she held out her hand to Luna. "Ok Luna, you've had almost two hours in Harry's lap, it's time to share. Luna smiled, but not happily, she would have been more than happy to stay where she was but she graciously stood and allowed Hermione to move her to her old seat expecting Hermione to take her place but she was surprised when Hermione pulled Padma up before guiding the Indian girl into Harry's lap.

Padma was obviously shocked but took it in stride and slowly relaxed in Harry's warm embrace as Hermione took Padma's seat. Over the next hours, Padma could have fallen asleep also but all too soon it was time to change seats and it was her sister's turn while Hermione and Ginny waited for their more private time later that night.

Harry found Pavarti more adventurous than her sister. As he held her, he felt a lick on his neck. "_Pavarti just licked me."_

"_Really what's her tongue feel like?_" Ginny giggled_._

"_Very soft, very nice. You want a taste don't you?" _Harry chuckled as he tilted his head to give the girl better access if she wanted it_._

Both girls answered in a resounding_ "Yes!"_

Harry chuckled again_. "Sorry she's busy at the moment, maybe set an appointment." _Pavarti took to the new position too softly suckle, while Padma watched shocked but Harry and the girls were starting to catch her scent along with Pavarti who seemed to be increasingly excited. Luna ignored it all, well she was trying to look like she was ignoring it but the cats could tell she really wasn't, she was just as excited as the rest of them.

Harry had just turned his head down to kiss the lips that were playing so well against his neck when the compartment door opened.

The girl who entered took in the scene before interrupting, but it was too late, Harry didn't get the kiss. "Thank you Potter."

Harry tried not to be annoyed, he really did, but he missed his chance as Pavarti moved to sit with her sister. "Um for what, Miss Greengrass isn't it?"

"Yes,"

"Um OK but what are you thanking me for?" he was sure, he hadn't done anything for her and he knew he hadn't done anything to her. He looked her up and down he would remember that. School robes hid a lot but on Greengrass, they had a hard time doing it.

Greengrass finally answered, after being taken back for a moment. "Malfoy was accosting my sister; I just wanted to say thank you for stopping him."

"Sister…I didn't even know you had a sister but I would have stopped anyone from trying to molest any girl who didn't want to be touched, your sister or not, Slytherin or not."

Greengrass was not expecting that but she could believe that he meant it. "I owe you one, Potter; my sister means everything to me." She said truthfully, as she left.

"I think we are going to have to get to know her better." Hermione said even her voice sounded husky and breathless making Ginny giggle. "I mean I know her from Runes and arthmicmacy but I really want to get to know her outside of class.

Ginny giggled again. "_I think you mean outside her clothes Hermione_."

"_Of course I do. She'd hot, but if you_…" Hermione started trying to backtrack so not to upset her girlfriend, but she didn't' have too.

"Oh no Hermione I agree, I want a taste too." Ginny realized she said that aloud and blushed, while the twins and Luna watched on.

Harry smiled he liked this new Hermione and Ginny was just as bad… or is that good? Harry considered pulling Pavarti back into his lap to continue where they had left off but the train started to slow. He was not happy and his girls felt it and giggled.

Scene Break

Harry stopped at the carriages, seeing a strange demon horse pulling it. Not wanting to sound insane Harry asked his girls silently. "_Do you see that_?"

Their response was 'yes' and 'disgusting' the disgusting part Harry had to agree with, the cat's would even touch to creatures but if those demon horses left him alone he would leave them alone and the winged skeletal horse only seemed to happy to do that.

The carriages while big still only held four, unless you were really, friendly and Harry and the girls had no problem being friendly. Hermione got in first pulling Ginny into her lap and motioned for Pavarti to sit in Harry's lap, leaving the other seat for Padma and Luna. As the carriage moved, Harry nuzzled Pavarti's neck and when he heard her soft moan, he licked just lightly just as she had on the train. Pavarti did what Harry had hoped and moved her neck to allow better access. A minute of that and Harry pulled back and when Pavarti turned he slowly leaned toward her, giving her ample time to stop him if she chose, but to his immense pleasure she didn't, and his lips lightly met hers. Her lips were exquisite, soft, but full of flavor.

Harry felt Ginny and Hermione getting in on the act and everyone heard their moan in response to each other. Harry took a chance and glanced at Luna and Padma who looked on in amazement and growing excitement. Unfortunately, the carriage ride was too short and he could only sample Padma as he helped her down. Her light kiss was very tentative but hinted of more and with Luna he leaned down; she nodded giving him permission to kiss her, she only accepted a peck but her smile showed the possibility of more would to come later.

Unfortunately, Snape and Malfoy stopped them at the doors. "100 points Potter, plus one week detention with me." Snape sneered while Malfoy smirked from behind the Professor.

"_I'll get McGonagall_." Hermione said silently and faded into the shadows without anyone seeing her, well one did, but she was not going to say anything.

Harry kept his smile but it was hard, he knew he needed to keep his temper or the cat may come out to play. "May I ask why?" Harry almost choked saying that, he knew why the little ferret told lies to his momm… I mean his Professor and Snape did not care if it was a lie or not, he was getting his chance to put Harry in his place.

"You attacked a student, Potter!"

"I did?" Harry asked confused. "I didn't attack anyone," Harry started as he saw Professor McGonagall walking quickly towards them, completely unknown to Professor Snape or Malfoy. "I did defend a young second year girl who Malfoy was attempting to molest, I feared he would go as far as rape, it was clear she didn't want him touching her."

"_Harry, ask for a pensive to show him the memory." _Hermione then showed Harry everything she knew about pensives.

"Hermione told me once about something called a pensive, I guess you could relive memories, she said it sounded great for reviewing her classes." Harry shrugged before continued. "That girl lives to study, but if something like that exists I can show you what really happened, instead of the lies Malfoy tells." While Malfoy blanched, he couldn't let anyone see a memory like that but Professor Snape sneered.

"I know the truth Potter, Lord Malfoy would not lie and for talking back that will be two hundred points and two weeks of detentions with me." Malfoy smiled triumphantly and Harry looked down at Malfoys hand, he saw a large ring there, which is what he saw on Malfoy as he threw him down the corridor earlier. He heard Ginny gasp silently. "_Because his father died he took his up his lordship that must be his head of house ring, Harry I wonder if you could get yours._" Harry didn't know what to think about that or how to answer her but luckily he didn't have too, Professor McGonagall was finally getting involved.

"I don't think so Severus," Snape jumped and turned, making Harry smile, he hadn't heard Professor McGonagall come up behind him and clearly didn't know how long she had been there. "Mr. Potter has a point, I would like to see that memory also, I will not stand having a potential rapist in this school, we will view Mr. Potter's memory of the event to get a better picture of what really happened, and then 'Professor'," distain dripped from McGonagall's use of Snape's position. ", we will be having a long talk about your blatant disrespect for the rules and guidelines approved and handed down to the professors of this school by the founders themselves, including Slytherin." Snape blanched at this, he knew it was not going to be a fun conversation, he hoped Dumbledore would protect him, again.

Scene Break

"Stay away from the younger years, Lord Malfoy, now you go back to the Slytherin dorms."

Dumbledore's pronouncement, after the feast in his office, stunned both Harry and Professor McGonagall and they had to watch Malfoy leave with a shit eating grin plastered all over his face.

Harry was even more stunned five minutes later, as Professor Dumbledore held up the point reductions and detentions Snape had given him, against professor McGonagall's advice. Harry was so stunned that he hadn't caught the scent of Malfoy until it was almost too late. Harry dodged the curse and was about to retaliate but stopped. "_Guys I need an alibi, Dumbledore kept the detentions and stuff so I don't want to get in more trouble, if I head to the common room can you deal with Malfoy_?" Harry could feel the anger of the girls as he ran; he caught their scent as he ran slowly around another corner.

"I'm not getting into another fight with you Malfoy I don't need any more detentions tonight just because of you." He called back keeping just far enough ahead so Malfoy could keep him in sight.

"Run like the coward you are Potter, I'm going to kill you; I've already proven I can do anything I want." Harry dodged another curse.

"Malfoy, why are you doing this, for years now I've left you alone, and you still attack me, why? I've never done anything to you." Harry yelled back slowing even more. He could hear Malfoys wheezing, he obviously couldn't keep up.

"Father said to discredit you any way I could, it helps my godfather hates you too, and father said the Dark Lord was coming back, his mark is getting stronger, I'll soon be rewarded for killing you, once he returns. Godfather said he wanted to be the one, I don't know why he hates you be he does, but I'm going to kill you before he can." Malfoy laughed.

"Who, is your godfather?" asked confused, the way his life at this school has gone, it could very well be Dumbledore, well probably not him, but still, Harry would like to know who hates him.

"That's funny Potter, don't you know, Professor Snape is my godfather." Harry had made it to the 'fat ladies' portrait safely and turned to Malfoy as he rounded the last corner.

"Sorry Malfoy but even when I don't fight back you lose, good night Malfoy oh by the way you better hurry it's after curfew." Harry waved as the portrait opened and he entered finding Neville sitting he headed towards him. "Hey Neville, have you seen Hermione or Ginny?"

"_Oh goody now we get to have fun_." Harry had to stifle a laugh at Ginny's words.

"_Some of those curses were very dark, Harry you could have been really hurt, and I have no problem believing if he had the chance he would kill you. I for one am not playing with him anymore_." Hermione added, she sounded pissed.

Neville looked up from his Herbology book as Harry sat across from him. "I heard them say they were heading to bed, saying they had to shower after a long wet train ride." Harry almost laughed at his face he made. "I didn't understand that part though." The scent of Pavarti increased and he turned to look up at her as she approached.

"Hi Pavarti, Neville said Hermione and Ginny said something about it was a wet train ride?" Harry asked trying to sound confused while Pavarti blushed and Harry pulled her unresisting into his lap.

Knowing Harry was teasing a little but was still waiting for her answer she shrugged burying her head into his shoulder. "It was, but I know I'm confused so I know my sister is also." She said as she tilted her neck allowing Harry access to her sensitive neck for a moment until he pulled away.

"Sorry I understand how you could be confused, and you have every right to be, if you just weren't so tasty." Pavarti blushed and buried her head again as Harry noticed how uncomfortable Neville was getting. "Sorry Neville, we won't be going any farther at least until Pavarti has a talk with Hermione and Ginny." He turned back to Pavarti. "You need to put some fears to rest and only they can do that." He added when she looked up at him.

"Yes." Hermione said sitting on the arm of Harry's chair as Ginny stood behind the three of them. "We should clear the air and put their minds to rest." Hermione then pulled Pavarti up before bending over and giving Harry a very deep kiss. "Good night Harry." She said aloud before silently. "_See you tonight I am so horny_."

"_Me too_." Ginny added with her own kiss before they all headed up to have a talk.

Harry smiled as he looked over at Neville and his confused look. "I've had a good summer and it's looking like its going to be an even better school year."

"Yeah mate it looks like you might." Neville said shaking his head, but his grin was priceless as he stood. "Mate a little advice." When Harry looked up Neville continued. "I don't think you want to piss them off and Harry, I know I can't take you but I like both Hermione and Ginny so don't hurt them."

"Neville I'd be hexed two ways from Sunday if I hurt either one, but I'm sure they would let you have a few shots once they were done, just when they needed a break before starting again." They laughed together as they headed up the stairs and the dorms.

Scene Break

Harry left his two extremely happy but exhausted girls in Hermione's bed and shadowed back to his. He was very proud of himself, he was learning exactly what buttons to push, and when to push them, to give his girls the maximum pleasure he could, but while they may be, exhausted Harry wasn't.

Harry pulled out the map, just to see what was going on around the castle, being two o'clock in the morning it wouldn't be much. The Great hall was of course empty, the headmaster was in his courters as were all the teachers, Draco had found himself in the hospital wing, he'd been too busy pleasuring the girls to ask the them, but he knew they were happy with whatever they had done to him.

Hallway after hallway was empty, which was good, even Fred and George were in bed. Harry thought about writing Remus and asking for info he had on creating another map, Hermione could use one like this once she became a perfect, next year, it was one of her main goals in life and he was all for it, she deserved it, even after all the trouble she'd been in being one of his friends.

Harry was just about to close the map when he saw her, she wasn't moving so he had missed her name marker the first time, why wasn't Luna in her dorm? She looked to be in an alcove behind one of the suits of armor, Harry couldn't think of any good reason why she would be there, was she hiding? That was not a good reason; he had to know so he put the map away before shadowing to her. Staying within the flickering shadows, Harry found it chilly not cold but even September the nights were chilly in Scotland. The flickering torch flames were the only heat source the nearly naked Luna had. Harry was enraged, it looked like all she had was a towel, and one that looked damp like she'd been shoved out of the dorms right after her shower. Harry slipped beside her and pulled her into his lap; "It's ok, Luna it's me." He whispered and she snuggled into his warmth. Harry cast a warming charm on her to give her more warmth. Once her shivering stopped he picked her up and shadowed to his bed.

Both Hermione and Ginny were still out of it so he slipped Luna under his covers he was already in his boxers so he slipped behind her, spooning up against her to give her as much of his warmth as he could. He even thought of transforming in to his panther form, she'd be warmer, but giving her a heart attack wouldn't do her any good.

Harry had a hard time going to sleep, having a nude female form, especially one he liked, near him was proving to be too hard, literally and he couldn't put his mind to rest. It didn't help that he thought it would be taking advantage of the young obviously bullied girl but the beast within him seemed to be waking making it even harder. The cat wanted to play with its new toy, Luna's scent was delicious and the best was not going to give up without a fight but Harry finally won and sleep took him.

The beast awoke to lips on his, very soft tasty lips, the tongue the accompanying them were delicious also. The soft hand around him, jacked softly but with increasing speed. His mates were up and excited fueling his own, which added fire to theirs. Finding her hips, he pulled her unresisting to him and with expert aiming, plunged his shaft into her, losing her lips in the process. He felt her hymen break just as she gasped and hissed in pain, as her head slammed down on his check embedding teeth to stifle her scream.

The beast pounded up in to the female, trusting deeper and deeper, the beast may be in human form, but so was this female that willingly came to its lair. Its aroma told of its desire to mate. She was ready he was ready, he was awake, it other sleeps allowing him control, and he will mate this female, make her his. He spun around so she was below him and started pounding, and pounding. The beast felt it coming; its whole existence was for this one moment. The reason all living things exist, to mate, and he will mate this female, as was his right. It was what the female was for, to mate and raise young, his young. The human may not feel that way but he wasn't here, he was not the Alfa, the beast would show him, prove himself to be the Alfa.

He could feel his other mates awake, his excitement fueling theirs, and theirs increasing his even more. The time was coming to make this female his.

Harry felt himself start to come and his eyes flew open to look down, it wasn't Ginny's red hair or Hermione's bushy brown but Luna's blond, he had just finished in Luna, guilt raked him even as he felt the little blond start to slide up him an inch before slowly pushing back against him trying to continue. Harry was too shocked to stop her especially once she looked up and he saw tear streaked but smiling face as she started to increase not only her length but also speed, until finally with one last huge spark of mind blowing ecstasy she slept.

It was then that the girls noticed why they had awoken so excited. "_Harry?_" Hermione asked worriedly. They could both tell he was excited but they could also feel the guilt radiating off him.

"_I just raped Luna_!" Was the only answer Harry gave as his tears started to fall.

Ginny and Hermione was instantly there and found Luna beneath Harry with his soft member still imbedded in her. Once Harry had rolled off Hermione picked Luna up and got her into the showers to find out what damage had been done and Harry collapsed a broken man.

Ginny climbed in bed with him and wrapped her arms around him, to try and sooth her mate, and looked for the images of what happened tonight. Harry tried to hide his shame but Ginny learned it all. She didn't know what to do but she knew Hermione would figure something out, Ginny had to convince Harry of what Luna was telling Hermione.

Scene Break

While Ginny was with Harry Luna woke on the shower floor cuddled into Hermione as the warm water washed over them. Hermione had found bruising and tearing it did look like what you'd think a rape victim would look like but Luna's eyes showed something different. "Harry said he raped you." She whispered. It was more a worried question then statement.

Luna shook her head to Hermione's relief; she knew Harry didn't have it in him. "I kissed him and woke something up, it felt animalistic almost primal. Harry really wasn't in his right mind, but it was not rape, he did not rape me."

Hermione had an idea and proceeded to tell Luna all about the Amulet and everything they had done with it hoping Luna would tell her more so she could confirm her thoughts and the things she was learning from Ginny seemed to confirm her theory.

Scene Break

On the quiet walk to the great hall both Hermione and Ginny tried to convince Harry he was wrong. "_Harry you are not going to turn yourself into the Aurors. Luna said you didn't rape her, you didn't force her to do anything_," Hermione felt his anger but continued trying to sooth him. "_Yes, your panther was a little rough with its mating_," at this Hermione looked sadly at the sore blond girl gingerly walking beside her. "_She's only human_." Hermione's joke fell flat but she knew Harry was starting to understand, not that he liked that the cat mating instincts took over briefly, but mating instincts were some of, if not the, strongest instincts of them all, and in this case, the instinct to add to his pride added to that base desire of cat with in him. It was like his hunting of Mrs. Figs cats that first night, it was just going to have to be one of those things he was going to have to learn to control better, this was the first time, and she tried to convince him that now that he knew about that possibility he could control it. However, what finally got through to him was what might happen once Ginny and she went in to heat.

Luna beside Hermione was worried and upset, Harry barely said hello to her when he came down, and still wouldn't look at her, even as they reached the great hall. His face still showed shame; especially once he saw how she was walking boy was she sore, and it showed with each step, but she wouldn't change anything, she just had to convince Harry of that.

Harry understood better now why Hermione had interrupted his hunt of Ginny that first time, but this was worse at least he was still in his right mind then, with Luna he had lost control completely.

As they walked into the Great Hall and he looked towards the Ravenclaw table his shame was replaced with anger, Hermione had found Luna's wand and cloths by her bed and using pillows the bed someone had made it look like she was asleep in it. No one would even have known to look for her.

Scene Break

Hermione brought Harry Ginny and Luna to dinner at her parents for dinner. Her parents needed to meet Luna and they needed the amulet back so Luna could become their mate. Luna was not happy Harry would not touch her again, nor would he let her sleep with him again. "Mom!"

"Hermione!" they heard a high pitched scream as little dark haired missile launched herself from the couch at her sister. Hermione caught the little ten years old easily, while she laughed at the little girls antics.

"Hi Sara, I missed you too." She said setting Sara down so she could great Ginny and Harry the same way while their mothers came out of the kitchen and their dad stood up from the chair.

"You guys are hungry I hope?" Jean asked as she hugged her daughters and mates.

"Yes mom, we snacked at dinner in the Great Hall but really didn't eat, so don't worry, we saved room." Hermione answered for everyone. "Oh mom dad, Aunt Connie and Sara, this is Luna, a very good friend of ours." Hermione finished as she gave the girl in question a hug. When Hermione looked up, she noticed the wide eyed almost hungry look in her aunt's eyes as her parents stepped to either side of her, each taking a hand. "Aunt Connie, as my parents are no doubt telling you, we mean you no harm, it's unnerving for us to be this near to you animal sides as well, we want to run away just as much as you want to chase us, but it will get easier, I promise." At her Aunt Connie's nod of understanding Hermione took a step closer to give her a hug also. She wasn't bitten so that was good.

As they consumed the excellent steaks, the students told of their first two weeks of school. The adults were angry with the bullies in the school. "Dan hasn't had the problem Harry had with Luna, he was a little rough with Connie," Jean said with a smile and nod to her sister. "But he didn't lose control, but he wasn't trying to bottle those feeling up either, and your right, the instinct to mate is a strong one." She looked to her husband who blushed. "If only he'd let Stacie catch him." Her mother's mischievous statement floored Hermione.

"Stacie, your receptionist Stacie?" At her mother's nod and her dad's tilting his head down in embarrassment Hermione continued. Hermione remembered the girl, they hired her right out of college, she was what 25 now and hot, Hermione could now say she was hot, long blond hair, with even longer legs, and a bust to kill for. "I thought you wanted to fire that girl last year, for coming on to dad?"

Her mother smiled but shrugged. "Things change, I changed we've all changed, besides she came on to him so hard the other day that I had to take him back and …well you get the idea." Hermione caught the glint in her mother's eyes; she was attracted to the girl too and Hermione couldn't say she blamed her.

Dan trying to get away from embarrassing things turned to Harry. "So how are you going to control, what you call it, the beast?" he asked Harry but Luna answered for him.

"My dad sent me a book on Occlumancy," at the lost look of the adults she explained. "Occlumancy is the art of controlling one's mind, its main purpose is to keep someone else out of you mind but it was other benefits. Some of those benefits are already helping Harry and us, a few more weeks and Harry should be able contain the beast."

"School's been hard for Harry," at her parents questioning looks Hermione continued. "Hogwarts is almost fifty percent girls, and all those enticing scents are driving Harry to distraction and that gives the beast more of a foot hold, but hunting has helped."

Her mother sat up worriedly. "Hunting, what are you hunting?"

"Large spiders called Acromantula; they are taking over the forest, and tried to eat Harry in our second year. Don't worry mom we are being careful."

As Hermione was explaining Sara leaned over to her mom and whispered something, everyone else was listing to Hermione so didn't catch what she said but they heard what her mother's response was.

Her mother hugged her from the side. "We talked about this." She said as she nodded towards Harry who was now confused as to why she had motioned to him.

Sara sat up straight, turned to Harry, and proudly asked. "Can you change me too?"

Getting confirmation from both Hermione and Ginny even if they seemed to be hiding something, he smiled at the girl. "What kind animal do you want to be?" While Hermione, Ginny and Luna all laughed at some joke he had not gotten Sara stuck out her chest and answered in one word that started everyone else laughing but Harry, he still didn't get it. "What do you mean yours?" His eyes bugged out once he got the answer from Hermione, it was hard though her giggles, not to mention Ginny's. "Mine!" he said turning to the girl's mother in astonishment.

He got no help there. "We've talked about it." She answered indicating all the adults along with her daughter. "And I'm not opposed to it."

Harry turned to Dan, her father, he'd put a stop to it, but he was smiling. "We are agreed that is if you allow it, it's something the four of you will need to discus for awhile though before coming to a decision, we are hoping the four of you could come to dinner once every two weeks and get to know her and us better for that matter. We would really like to keep better track of what's going on with you and that school of yours and in that vein what happened to that Malfoy"

"Oh we caught him at the stairs, and he learned you shouldn't run down them. He tried to blame Harry, but his memories proved he had nothing to do with Malfoys fall down two flights of stairs, I mean really, you could end up with a broken leg and arm, not to mention a concussion." Hermione said matter of fact as if Malfoy was a two year old and his parents should have taught him better.

Harry jumped in. "When Dumbledore saw Malfoys memory of his chasing Harry he got detention,"

Ginny then made a sour face. "One day of detention. No mention of the treats Malfoy was spewing."

They all agreed to have dinner every two weeks as they left to go back to school, Sara wouldn't let go from her hug to Harry, making everyone laugh but Harry and Sara but for different reasons.

Scene Break

It was Hermione night with Harry while Ginny stayed with Luna when her first change came. As the rippling stopped and Luna was human, again she pulled Harry on top of her deftly ripping off his boxers and pulling him into her. "It's been over two weeks Harry, I need you, Ginny and Hermione are good, but I need this. She said pulling him deeper. Her hold was so tight he couldn't breathe for a second and she didn't release him till he started to move. Fears of their first time kept Harry slow and gentle pace but Luna was having none of that. "Fuck me Harry; pound me Harry, just like our first time! Please Harry!" Luna convinced him and Harry started to pound into her, and continued to pound her until she was finally a puddle of satisfied goo in Ginny's bed.

Authors notes:

There is chapter three I hope you like. Sorry it took so long, unfortunately I have nothing else written.

Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews, I swear some of you are looking over my shoulder as I write; of course, I was putting Luna in. I had a hard time writing this, I kept changing things, more than normal I mean but I hope this works.

I think I'm going to use the dinner with parents a lot more, kind of like a summary of events that didn't write out a scene for.


	4. Ch4 Neville

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc.

are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or

producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is

intended

Ch4 Neville

Neville tried not to hurry finishing his essay, he was top of his class in Herbology, and he hadn't beat Hermione to that honor by hurrying. The two of them had something of a friendly rivalry going, and she didn't like to lose, so he had to check and double check everything so hurrying wasn't an option even if it meant being late for Hermione's birthday party.

Neville still couldn't believe he'd been invited, well all the Gryffindors were, but Harry had asked him himself and Neville didn't' want to miss it. He didn't know what was going on with Hermione and Harry, they were always seen together, even holding hands, but Harry had also been seen holding Ginny's and Luna's hands too. At least one of the three girls always had one of Harry's hands if not two of them, as they walked between classes, so whatever was going on, Ginny and Luna were involved.

Luna was always around also, her staying in the dorms was a well known secret, but no one else but the four of them seemed to know why she was there, except maybe for Pavarti but she wasn't talking, in fact she hadn't talked much lately, about anything. She always seemed down too, looking wishfully towards Harry. Neville was a little worried, Hermione wouldn't like someone trying to move in on Harry and he doubted Ginny or Luna would either.

Neville finished the last paragraph and let it dry while he took the reference books back to the shelves. After confirming the ink was dry, he rolled up the parchment and put it in his bag, before starting to make his way out of the library. It was then he finally noticed how empty the library was; nearly all the tables were free. Neville chuckled, a deserted library was Hermione's ultimate playground, and she would be ecstatic right now, if she was here that is. She wouldn't have to share her books with anyone, just try and tell her they weren't her books. It was too bad she wasn't here to play in it, Neville wondered if he should tell her, no it would ruin her party, knowing her, she'd jump up and run here just to see the library empty and waiting for her. Hermione was one girl that really liked the library, good thing he found just the book for her, mail order was great.

As Neville passed one of the only occupied tables, he had to avoid a book hitting him as it fell off the table following a huge sigh of frustration. He couldn't see the girls face from the back but she was clearly flustered. Neville picked up the book; she must be working on the same essay he had just finished, so he knew just what was wrong, it had taken him two hours just to find the reference he needed to complete his own. He turned back to the shelves and retrieved the book. "Here try this book, page 846." The girl looked up and sneered once she saw whom it was.

"I don't need your help, Longbottom."

Neville shrugged and said in his most diplomatic voice. "Sorry Parkinson, but I know a little about this, and you need this book, if you want to get a passing grade, that is. Our text book leaves a little out of its descriptions sometimes and it's almost misleading in this case. While normally it wouldn't be a problem, but for this essay it is, and you'll come up with the wrong conclusion." Neville sighed at Pansy's disbelieving look, "Just read it for yourself and see." He said pushing the book closer to her. "Now I'm sorry I'd help you but I have a party to get to, so I'll have to leave you to it. Please put the book back once you're done."

Neville turned to go but noticed that Pansy didn't seem to trust the book. Neville sighed and sat across from the Slytherin whom looked at him with surprise and alarm but watched as he opened the book to the page he had told her about and pulled her essay to him. "See here…" Neville shook his head, as he pointed out where she was wrong and started to show her where and how to fix her essay without actually doing it for her, she really needed the help. Neville was finally able to leave the library an hour later, receiving a thin smile, which would rival Professor McGonagall's thinnest, and a nod from Pansy for his assistance.

Unfortunately, the library wasn't as empty as Neville had at first thought, he had been seen sitting with Pansy by three fifth year Slytherins, who decided to take it upon themselves to show Neville the error of his ways, as they followed him out of the library.

Scene Break

It was an hour later when Neville slipped into the common room unnoticed and stayed in the darkness of the portrait hole, waiting for his chance to get to his dorm. The party he was happy to see was in full swing, the Weasley twins had went all out, with drinks and snacks. Neville found the birthday girl in Harry's lap, with Luna and Ginny on the arms of the chair on either side of her. While Harry had one ear, Ginny had the other. Hermione really seemed to be enjoying the attention of their lips on her lobes and neck.

Neville turned to the other side and watched as Lavender floated around the crowd talking and giggling and having fun like only Lavender the social butterfly could. Ron was even having fun, even if he was at the small buffet his brothers had procured from somewhere, in fact everyone was having fun except Pavarti. She was sadly sitting alone in a chair, which was strange for her, she was normally almost as outgoing as Lavender. Neville did notice Hermione glance at Pavarti then look at Harry. They had always seemed to communicate with each other that way, it wasn't something Neville ever understood, but he knew they somehow did, and he seemed to be right, Harry glanced over to Pavarti also but shook his head no. Hermione seemed to except that even if she wasn't happy about it and leaned back against him and had her ears attacked again but this time by Ginny and Luna while Harry held her still so they could have their wicked way.

With everyone having fun, Neville thought he could slip through the crowd and into the dorm without being seen and with keeping to the shadows and the large party covering him, he thought he had made it but it wasn't ten seconds later when Harry was up the stairs and taking a closer look at his appearance. His clothes were dirty, and even ripped in places, and his hair was a mess. "What happened?" Harry's anger was evident and Neville took a step back, making Harry calm down a bit. "Neville, who is bullying you?" However, before Neville could say anything Ginny was there, with a warm washcloth and she pushed him back so he was sitting on his bed. She wiped the cut on his cheek before pulling her wand and healing it with a practiced wave of her wand.

Seeing Neville's surprised look at the use of healing magic Ginny shrugged. "With all the messes Harry gets into we figured we needed to learn a few things." When Neville seemed to agree that learning healing spells around Harry was necessary Harry had to try to defend himself.

"I don't get into messes, they just find me."

Ginny shrugged. "Potato potato, it's better to be safe than sorry. Now are you going to answer Harry's question?" She asked turning to Neville.

Trying to avoid the question Neville asked his own. "Shouldn't you be down at the party, Hermione will miss you."

"She'd be up here now if Luna wasn't sitting on Hermione's lap, and keeping her distracted like only Luna could, now answer, the question, Neville. We are your friends and we want to help." Ginny answered wiping more of the dirt off his face.

Neville started his tale from the beginning with his finding Pansy in the library and then leaving her to head to the party. Neville paused before continuing with the painful part. "I was halfway here when they stopped me, three fifth or sixth year Slytherins. They used the same spell on me as Hermione had, in first year." Harry winced and started to apologize but Neville stopped him with a shake of his head. "No Harry, she had to do what she did, you three needed to do what you did, and couldn't let me stop you, I just wish I had, had the courage to go with you, I let fear get in the way of friendship. So there is nothing for you or Hermione to apologize for and nothing for me to forgive. Besides, I heard the hex but just couldn't more fast enough. Those Slytherins just wanted me to stay away from their 'noble' women and stick with the Gryffindors 'whores' as they put it."

Harry was about to head through the nearest shadow to hex the entire Slytherin dorms but Ginny's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You can't Harry, but I think you can give him a way to defend himself." While Harry got confirmation from Hermione and Luna on that score, Neville was looking at the two of them in confusion.

Allowing the three girls make up his mind, not that he didn't agree whole heartedly, Harry turned to Neville. "I'll be right back." Then to Neville's astonishment slipped into the shadows beneath his bed. It was almost as if he melted into the shadows.

Neville looked to Ginny to see if she had seen the same thing or was he hexed more so than he thought. "It's Ok Neville; I have a lot to explain before Harry gets back."

Scene Break

Harry slipped into the darkened chambers and as the green torches lit, Harry got his first look at the Basilisk in over a year. "_Oh Merlin!_" The girls said in unison and they caught a glimpse of it in his mind.

"Harry the basilisk is worth a lot, we should check into that while you're with the Goblins when you're getting your head of house ring on Saturday." Luna said happily, she knew enough about the Potters wealth to know Harry really didn't need it, but that was no reason to let the beast go to waste, and lots of a beast this size and this magical would still be usable.

Harry shuttered it looked the same as when he killed it, the magic had kept it from deteriorating. Harry squared his shoulders as he neared the beast to check for blood, but after a few moments, he stopped. "_There is no blood; I mean it's been dead for over a year its blood is all dried up._"

"_The amulet really shouldn't need blood Harry; it just needs a genetic sample with those markers your mother wrote about_." Hermione answered Harry's question while she and Luna were still in the common room, sort of, enjoying the party. Harry dug into the beast to find a small usable piece of flesh to put in the Amulets bubble and then returned to the dorms where Ginny had just finished explaining everything to Neville including a demonstration, he was floored and wasn't up to talking when Harry returned.

Ginny put the amulet on him and even tucked it into his shirt bringing Neville out of his shock. Ginny giggled at Neville blush. "You're going to make some girl very happy Neville." She said giving his chest a quick pat before she stood up.

Harry looked on and grinned until Neville looked up at him questioningly. "It takes about three days for the amulet to work, just don't take it off until it completes."

"I….I'll really be able to transform like that." Neville asked in a shaky unbelieving voice.

Harry looked down at the scary boy and smiled. "Yes Neville but not like us, I put something special in it, I…we think it's fitting, in a way. You'll be wicked fast, believe me I know." Harry said remembering how fast the basilisk moved while it tried to kill him. Harry was hoping for some of that speed to transfer to Neville, a little bit of the basilisks spell resistance wouldn't hurt either. He and the girls had already thought about becoming basilisks also, they just hadn't gotten around to it yet.

Scene Break

At 7:45 sharp the next day, Harry stepped up to the head teller. It reminded Harry of Hagrid doing the same thing on his first visit, and by 8:00 he was sitting in front of Bloodfist, the Potter vault manager, the manager that he should have met his first time he stepped into the bank, the girls were still trying to calm him down after finding that out. "What do you I can't take up my Head of House duties; I'm told Malfoy was able too?"

Bloodfist seemed unconcerned by Harry's outburst. "I am not the Malfoy Manager but if the young Malfoy did take up his Head of House, he would need his Magical Guardian's approval something you do not have."

Harry was talking to the girls as they covered for him back at Hogwarts. "Bloodfist, who is my Magical Guardian?" The girls said it should be Sirius but Harry never had it that easy, he and Hermione expected Professor Dumbledore, he seemed to have a lot of sway in Harry's life, luckily, this time he did have it easy.

"Your parents listed Sirius Black as you Godfather that makes him your Magical Guardian, but he will need to come to the bank and with the Ministries stance on him that will be problematic." Bloodfist said as if it made no difference to him.

"No, getting him here won't be any problem but finding him will be." Harry answered sadly before Luna reminded him of the Basilisk and perked up. "Bloodfist, I know this is not your department, but I have a rather large but dead Basilisk, just lying around, do you think the bank would be interested?"

Wanting to know that story behind that Harry was convinced to tell Bloodfist of his second year and while Harry spoke of the diary Bloodfist scowled but kept silent until the end but then with a growl. "I need to see that memory!" Harry nodded his agreement with a gulp; Goblins could be scary and he did not want to piss them off. So following Bloodfist's instructions Harry gave up all his memories surrounding the diary, while Luna and Hermione comforted Ginny. On his own, Harry decided to give Bloodfist his memories of his confrontation of Professor Quarrel and Voldemort from his first year.

Scene Break

"_You think Neville will transform tonight?_" Hermione asked as she raced through the underbrush around the large forbidden forest tree.

"_He should, and we need to be listening for him, I don't want him to wake Ron or the others. I don't think they'd like to find a basilisk in Neville's bed, and I don't want to explain it to them_." Harry said as the last light of day faded. The forest quieted as the stars started to shine one by one. Even as the cats had no problems, seeing the forest was starting to get creepy as they made a line deeper into the forest. Harry hoped he was following the direction that Ron and he had gone. Unlike last time, he was expecting the large spiders, in fact hoping for them. "_Once we find them, do you think Ron would like a pet, he really should replace Scabbers_."

"_The way he's been acting me may deserve it, but that's just mean, he's deathly scared of them_." Ginny admonished while still trying not to laugh while she did.

Harry being in the lead allowed him to catch the first scent on the Acromantula's, and took off deeper into the forest. His blood was pounding in his chest, at the thought of the hunt. It was only a small hunting party of eight, but the number was the only thing that was small about them, each one of them was huge. Not as big as Aragog, but close, they each would have dwarfed the Weasleys car had Harry and Ron met them that night, instead of their smaller brother and sisters, but they were enough.

Harry came around behind spiders just as the girls caught sight of them. In the girls shock, one of them made a mistake that caught the lead spiders' attention and as one, they turned towards noise. The spiders turning only made it easier for Harry to take out one of two stragglers. Then the fight was on and the spiders didn't have a chance. While fast, the spiders couldn't keep up with the large cats and working with coordinated attacks popping up with in the shadows, Harry and the girls took them down one by one. It was over quickly, unfortunately spiders tasted about as good as they looked, but Hermione had the presence of mind to save some of the blood for later use.

Scene Break

Harry just finished cleaning himself, and if he didn't think about how cats did that, he didn't have a problem with it. Luna had finished her own cleaning and while standing to stretch she asked. "_How do you feel Harry?_"

The hunt was great; it seemed to pacify the beasts desire to hunt nicely. "_I think it worked, Luna thank you for the suggestion_." The need to hunt was gone but as Luna stretched her back, a new need arose and a needy growl alerted Luna to the change.

She turned and saw him start to stalk forward, she grinned to herself, as her sister mates giggled telling her to run. Luna didn't need to be told twice and took off. Harry would have easily caught her if it wasn't for Ginny's tackle sending him sprawling for a moment. He'd get back at Ginny later, he'd lost his prey for the moment, but for now the hunt was on. This was a different kind of hunt than before, but one just as needed; the best kind of hunt, infinitely more fun.

Harry caught her scent again and raced to catch up. He knew the other two were following but seemed to be staying out of this hunt, but they were helping through the bond, giving her hints and instructions on how to evade her pursuer, not that Luna wanted to really escape, just prolong his longing, just a little more.

The beast hadn't hunted this prey yet, and he needed to show her who was boss, who her master was. The beast was content to let Harry roam though, it didn't need to dig and crawl its way up and take charge, this time, but this human didn't know how to hunt, and it was taking way to long.

Luna was having fun eluding her mate, she knew he'd catch her, he was getting closer every second. She finally gave in, once she found a nice clearing, the stars were bright and the quarter moon shown bright above and the ground soft with tall green grass below her paws, and got what she deserved. Her mate took his frustrations out on her it was rough but exquisite at the same time, his teeth dug into her neck painfully, but it was a good pain. She was his and he was hers. Ginny and Hermione watched from a distance, panting in need, but this wasn't their moment; theirs would come, soon oh so very soon.

Harry was lovingly but tiredly running his tongue from Luna cheek to her long fur covered ear when he suddenly stopped and growled looking to the forest. His mates suddenly became alert also; they too started looking for whatever caught their mate's attention. Harry answered his mate's unasked question. "_We were being watched, but it seems to be gone now_."

"_Our scent probably scared whatever it was away, but we should go, it's getting late, curfew had to have been hours ago._" Hermione advised as she stood and stretched catching her mate's eye. "_Come on big boy, we can't start something now, but it's my turn with you tonight, and I fully plan to take advantage of it._"

Scene Break

It was very early in the morning and Harry was sleep with Hermione snuggled into his side, when he heard the "$Ahhh$" Hissed in frightened Parseltongue.

Harry jumped over to Neville to find him in his new basilisk form; it was disconcerting to say the least, but Harry powered through it. It was hard to determine how big Neville now was, with him trashing on the bed as he was. His hissing was getting louder so Harry quickly cast a silencing charm so not to wake anyone else. Hermione was right by his side as he felt the other two enter. "$Neville calm down, it's OK. I know it's strange but it's OK$." Harry hissed.

Neville calmed slightly, at least he stopped trashing around. "$What's happening, what am I$?" he hissed, not that he had much choice in the matter, being a snake.

"$You transformed Neville, you're a basilisk at the moment$," Harry started, but hurriedly continued before Neville could get worked up again. "$Think about being human again Neville, think about your two legs and arms$," Neville was too worked up and he wasn't able to transform at first, he was only becoming more agitated. "$Neville you need to focus$."

It took a moment but Neville was finally human again and looking up at Harry, Hermione Ginny and Luna. "That was…that was…oh I don't know."

Harry and the girls all smiled at him. "$Can you still understand me$?" Harry hissed while the girls looked expectantly, they couldn't understand Harry's speech but through the bond they knew what he said.

Neville looked at Harry confused. "Oh course I can Harry." Harry smiled he'd have to explain it him later, now was not the time, but they did have time to have a little fun.

"Come on Neville lets go take a shower."

Neville's eyes bugged out. "Um no offence Harry, but I don't think I'll be doing that, ever."

"Don't worry Neville I'm happy with my girls, you don't have anything to worry about from me, just trust me and come on." Neville looked for help from the three girls smiling down at him, but all they did was shrug. Neville reluctantly got up and followed Harry hearing giggling behind him. Shaking his head Neville continued on to the showers, but he found Harry standing in front of the mirrors instead of in the showers. Neville let out a sigh of relief and stood next to Harry. "Take a look I the mirror Neville."

Confused Neville turned towards the mirrors, being too worried about what Harry had planned he hadn't looked at himself yet. He was shocked at what he found; he was like a different person. He had to be a few inches taller and the last of the baby fat was gone, he was muscled. Forgetting all about Harry he took off his shirt. He was literally all muscle, six pack abs and everything. Come to think of it. He felt different, his movements felt more fluid, more assured.

Scene Break

"I don't believe this; I can change into a 12 foot basilisk, anytime I want?" Neville asked the mates in an empty classroom just after breakfast.

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes Neville you can, your form is a basilisk, it's your form, and it's a part of you now. I don't think you'll want to transform in the Great Hall, no matter how you might want to sometimes." Hermione was thinking about the last time Ron had asked her to help him with his home work, his mouth full at the time and she ended up wearing his lunch; she wanted to rip his head off, then puke down his neck. Luckily, the hunt last night calmed those urges, or this morning she would have, Ron had eggs everywhere but his plate by the time he was through with them. Hermione shook her head to clear those disgusting images, you'd think eating spider would have been worse, but it really wasn't. "As you can tell the transformation changed you, you're stronger and probably much faster. As Harry can attest, basilisks are wicked fast. We didn't like you getting bullied Neville and now you can defend yourself easier," seeing Neville's worried look and knowing what was most likely wrong, he was so much like Harry in that regard, Hermione continued. "Neville you really won't need to transform, as we said your human form has some of the basilisk traits and at the very least you won't let your fear slow you down again. If you use that time to run, that's your choice, and at the very least you can make them work for it" Hermione finished with a mischievous smile.

Scene Break

Neville walked into the library heading right for the Herbology section again, this week's essay would be easier than last one, but it needed to be longer, almost twice I fact, and even Neville wasn't looking forward to it. He had just sat down when a shadow fell over his table. "Longbottom?" Neville didn't have to look up to know who it was and he stiffened slightly.

"Parkinson." He finally said by way of acknowledgement.

Pansy for her part noticed him stiffen, but didn't comment on it. "Tha…thank you. I received an 'O' on last week's essay. May…may I study with you, again?"

Neville thought for a moment, he really wasn't sure if he wanted to help her again but he sucked it up. "Sure, I'll help in any way I can, but what about the rest of your house." He was giving her the benefit of a doubt, maybe it was stupid, but he had to try. Pansy for her part didn't know what to say, of course even talking to a Gryffindor for one of her house was frowned upon to say the least.

"What happened?" She knew her house well, maybe she should have thought of that before letting Longbottom even sit with her last week, but no one said anything to her about it, not even Draco. Of course she did share Longbottom's findings with him.

Neville looked truly shocked she had asked, she figured she deserved some distrust, but she truly had nothing to do with whatever happened, but she planned to find out if Longbottom wouldn't say, but ten minutes later she was storming out of the library to find the three idiots as she called them, just a minute before.

Three hours later Neville was letting his essay dry as he wrote out a short note to slip to Pansy somehow. She would need to know what she would need to look up. He couldn't believe it had taken that long, but the essay was harder than he had first thought it would be and Pansy would need the help, everyone in class better needed to be on the lookout and be prepared, or they would fail it. Neville stopped, he had to think again, why he was helping her, she was Slytherin and one of the worst to those not in her house, but Pansy truly seemed to be upset the attack on him, why he had no idea.

It was only a few minutes after leaving the library when he felt someone behind him. He was ready and easily dodged the curse before quickly darting around the next corner. His would be attackers started to run after him, but they didn't expect him to have stopped not to be waiting for them. With only a blur of motion to show something was wrong beforehand they found themselves on the ground without their wands, and looking up they each noticed he hadn't even used his. It was then they noticed Longbottom looked different, almost menacing, this wasn't the timid Neville they were expecting. Neville smirked as he threw their wands far down the corridor before starting to whistle on his way back to Gryffindor tower, more confident in his new abilities.

Scene Break

The next day in Snape was already up and yelling when Neville entered the Great Hall for breakfast. "Longbottom Detention!"

Neville stopped and started to shake but took a deep breath to ask. "Why. Professor Snape?"

"Yes Severus, why, Mr. Longbottom, just entered and I didn't see him do anything." Professor McGonagall said as she stood up to address her colleague.

"He attacked three of my students."

Professor McGonagall looked surprised at this and looked to Neville to explain just as Harry stepped beside him and whispered in his ear. She watched as Neville nodded before turning his attention to her. "If I can use the Headmasters pensive I can prove my innocence, I was the one that was attacked and can prove it."

When Professor McGonagall turned to Snape, she noticed he was paler than usual, and she smirked. He had no leg to stand on, the very idea that Mr. Longbottom would attack anyone much less three of them was ludicrous, and everyone who knew Longbottom knew it. Neville was the kindest person in this school with a heart of gold. "Yes let's do that, every student has the right to prove their innocents, right Professor?"

Professor Snape sat down heavily. "I withdrawal my complaint."

Professor McGonagall smirked and turned to Mr. Longbottom. "Do you still wish the use of the Pensive, I'm sure the headmaster would be willing." She turned to Albus who nodded his agreement.

"Um no Professor, that's Ok, but I now know if something does happen we have that option." Neville said with a quick glance at the Slytherin table. Most were pale, which was understandable, everyone now knew or would know about that option. What surprised him was he thought he saw a glint of a smile from Pansy and slight nods from Greengrass and Davis. He vowed the next chance he got he was give pansy his note for that essay and he was able to do it unseen and did just that, just as History of Magic let out.

Scene Break

Being the first to shadow into the Grangers living room two days later, Harry got two surprises. First ending up in a bear hug with Sara who wasn't letting go and the other was a younger women was also sitting on the couch. She looked to be a tall busty blonde of about 25 years of age with crystal blue eyes. Harry got his answer to his unasked question when Hermione asked. "Um hi Stacie, how are you?" Her fear was evident in her voice and he wasn't far behind her. They had just shadowed in to the living room while a Muggle, who shouldn't know anything about magic was sitting there. They could all be in a lot of trouble.

Harry and the girls remembered the name, from what Jean had said at the last dinner, what was Hermione parents dental assistant doing here, and why wasn't she bewildered by them just shadowing in to the living room in front of her.

Jean answered Hermione's question before Stacie could. "Hi honey, a few things have changed since you were here last." she said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Um what could that be?" Hermione asked watching Stacie out of the corner of her eye as her dad hugged her before Aunt Connie replaced him. Her mother continued with the hug with Ginny and Luna. She would have hugged Harry also but Sara seemed to have taken dibs and wasn't letting anyone else near until she had her fill. Harry for his part seemed a little uncomfortable, he had nearly forgotten about Sara, but now the last conversation they had about her was in the forefront in his mind and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Why don't we sit and talk?" Dan suggested. "Dinner won't be for another twenty minutes, we sort of got distracted."

Sara finally letting Harry go sat down and successfully pulled Harry down next to her. "They were in there forever." She said drawing out the 'forever' part while crinkling her nose.

Everyone laughed while Stacie seemed only slightly embarrassed. The cats could all tell what the four adults had been doing in that forever. Her parent's sex life still wasn't something Hermione wanted to know about, but every time they come here she learned more than she ever wanted too. Ginny always the one least affected by such things asked Jean, "So I take it Stacie finally caught him?", but Stacie sat up straight and answered for her.

"Yes but actually it was Jean that started it, I was setting up the day last week, and Dan and Jean just, I guess you call it shadowed in to the room. I mean it's my fault, I normally wasn't in their offices that early but I was, and once the cat was out of the bag…" everyone started to laugh as if she had said a joke or something making Stacie stop and look at them confused.

"You didn't tell her?" Luna asked Jean.

"Um no, I didn't that's kind of your secret." Came her embarrassed answer.

"Does she know about your forms," at Jeans nod Luna continued, "Well then we might as well show her ours." At that, Luna transformed in to her panther form startling Stacie. While Stacie was frightened, Sara certainly wasn't and jumped off the couch to pet the new big cat, making sure to get behind the ears. She didn't get the chance to do that with Harry, Ginny or even her sister and she was having fun. When Sara started to scratch behind both ears at the same time, Luna was in heaven, well as close to heaven she can get without Harry being in her. "_Oh I like her, we're keeping her right?_" Luna asked as she started to lick the younger girls face, and receiving giggles in return and more scratching.

Harry groaned while Ginny and Hermione laughed but everyone else, not being able to hear what Luna said, looked to them for answers.

"Luna wants to keep her." Hermione answered for them all.

Conney smiled. "I thought we already agreed to that." While Harry groaned again before burying his head in his hands, Ginny and Hermione nodded their agreement. It was just Harry that wasn't all for it yet, but that was getting easier each time he saw her.

Not looking up Harry fished out of his pocket the Amulet before looking to Stacie. "You know this is a life time commitment, right. This will bond you to Jean, and through her bond you to Dan and Connie. This bond can't be broken. You will know what they know, will hear what they hear, it's a lot to take in. You're going to have to like dogs." Harry said with a smile but he didn't expect her answer.

"Oh I just love dogs!" she said giving Dan a smoldering look making both him and Jean blush, and Connie look interested.

Stacie looked to Jean, Dan and then Connie, neither of them showed any sign of what she should do, it was to be her decision and her decision alone but she already had made up her mind. She'd heard enough over the last week to understand what she was getting into. She had fallen for Dan over a year ago; she may have flirted, but would never have done anything to outrageous, and wouldn't have flirted at all if she believed Dan would have done something. That is until Jean had concocted her plan the next day, then the flirting picked up until the acumination Friday night. They shocked Dan that night when he came out of the shower and found her and his wife waiting wearing nothing but smiles.

Dan was so caring, like no one Stacie had ever been with, she hurt like hell the next day, but it was worth it, besides she had all weekend to recover, not that her employers made it easy. That night she met Connie and then watched while Dan had ravished both her and his wife, the same as he had done with her, but so much more.

Sunday they had told her all about their bond. How it had come about, she was shocked at the thought of magic, but she now understood and was ready to take that next step. This past week they had made her feel a part of this family and now it was time to make it a reality, if they would have her. The four of them had already talked about kids. Connie wanted another and she wanted two possibly more, Jean not being able to have another was all for it.

They waited patiently, Hermione not as patiently as the others were but they waited. They knew when Stacie smiled with her eyes sparkling it was a 'yes' and Harry handed her the Amulet while Dan headed towards the kitchen, he was going to need a sharp knife.

Hermione was confused about her feelings about it all, but she knew it was what her parents wanted; she knew them well enough to know that they had thought it all through. They must both like Stacie; Connie must like her too for that matter. She would be happy for her parents.

With Stacie wearing the Amulet, talk turned to Harry and the girls. "Harry, I only catch the scent of the three girls on you, what happened to those other two?"

Harry bent his head, slightly embarrassed but also sad. "umm…"

Hermione interrupted for him. "He has been staying clear of them; we've been trying to get him to at least talk to them but…" Harry head shot up glaring. "Oh don't you glare at me; your learning control that book is doing you and us a world of good. I can't believe how much my memory and concentration has improved since Luna received that book, and your control had increased, in another few weeks you'll have complete control so what happened with Luna won't happen again."

"Hermione I felt the beast during that hunt, it just under the surface, ready to strike as soon as I turned my back. I know I'm getting better, but still, it's not enough, I have so much more to go, besides the three of you are enough for me." Sara looked up at him horrified and he saw tears before she bolted up the stairs. Connie went to follow but stopped and turned back to Harry ready to blast him for hurting her daughter but the look on his face stopped her. He was clearly devastated but what he did and clearly never meant to hurt her.

"You need to fix this Harry."

Scene Break

Harry knocked on Sara's door but she didn't' answer. He could hear her in there crying, and it broke his heart. He realized it would break his heart anytime she cried but it shattered his heart to know he caused it. Harry slowly opened the door. "Sara can I come in?" she didn't answer, but not answering wasn't a no, so he entered shutting the door behind him.

She was face down on her bed as he approached and sat down. He lightly touched her brown hair and she froze for just a moment before she started crying again but it wasn't as hard. "_Lay down with her and hold her Harry, let her talk._" Harry did just what Ginny had said and pulled Sara so her head was on his chest, and wrapped his arms around her and held tight until she was ready to talk and it took several minutes before she was ready.

"You don't want me." He heard her whisper.

"Sara, look at me." Sara rose up so she could look into his eyes. "Of course I want you, but you're very young, and I'm very old." Sara giggled so Harry continued. "It's a big thing what you're asking, you heard what I told Stacie right?" at Sara's nod Harry continued. ", You may not want me once you find a cute boy your own age. There will be many boys your age at Hogwarts once you start and all of them would love to be your boyfriend. You'd have your pick." Again, he got a giggle but it was a sad giggle. "Why don't we wait, you have your father and both your mothers," Sara looked confused for a moment before she got it and smiled in understanding, ", and now you have Stacie too. You have all those people that only want the best for you, I want you to keep talking to them until you know what you want, if it is me, then I will be happy to make you a part of my family, just like your sister, Ginny and Luna, but it can't be tonight." Sara started to pout but she wasn't crying, ", now let's go out there; your parents are worried about you."

Scene Break

While Harry went to talk to Sara, the others talked about things Harry really didn't want to talk about, so they were going to have to keep it from him the whole time. That was going to be hard, but hopefully Harry was too busy to notice something was up. "It wasn't rape, not really, it's what I wanted, he's learned that now, he just doesn't like to lose control. If I had said stop we know he would have stopped." While Harry continued to be busy calming Sara, the three mates told the adults the whole story and everything they had learned through occlumancy.

"So Harry should have the beasts instincts locked up in a few more weeks?" Jean asked worriedly. She truly liked Harry, and didn't like him hurting but she didn't want her daughter hurt either. At Luna's nod Jean continued, ", and he'll go after those twins you were talking about?"

Hermione answered this one. "We may have to push him; he's too scared of losing control with them."

"And you want him to have more girls?" Stacie asked shocked. She was fingering the Amulet that within a week would bond her to her new family.

"Pavarti and Padma yes, believe me they are sexy as hell and very nice too boot, we would love to have them as mates, and Harry does also. We feel his pain every time he sees one of them. We're finding that while Harry attracts most of the girls in school, some stronger than other, he is only truly attracted to a few of them, and the Patil twins are two of them, it might be a pheromone thing." Stacie looked skeptical and Hermione added. "Stacie you might find this strange but while you're beautiful by any man definition Harry isn't attracted to you, not in the way he would need to be to have any kind of relationship with you. If you were to come on to him, you would probably piss him off more than anything. He is attracted to mom though," at this Jean blushed; she was attracted to him too. Stacie saw the blush and was shocked. ", and not even the dog hating cats or vice versa slowed that down much as we had hoped."

Stacie looked to Dan who shrugged. "I've known since even before my change." Hermione eyes brow rose. "What I'm not blind." Her father laughed.

All talk stopped when Sara's door opened and Harry led the now smiling Sara down the stairs. Harry received silent congratulations from the girls and thoughts of what they were going to do, to thank him, once there were no parents around and relieved smiles from the parents and even Stacie as they all headed for the table, by then dinner had been done awhile.

Conversation around the dinner table was mixed, while the girls talked about mostly girl things, age appropriate for Sara, Harry and Dan talked about more manly things. "So how are you going to find your godfather?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "We don't know, it's not like I can just send an owl, shadowing might work but the bird he used looked like an exotic tropical one, and he could be anywhere in the world."

As dinner, closed hugs were given all around, and again Sara wouldn't let go of Harry and had to be almost pried off him. "We will see you, next week; it will be just to say hi and to pick up the Amulet though."

Jean hugged her daughter again. "That's Ok dear, come by anytime, even it's just for a few minutes. That goes for all of you."

Authors Notes.

Thanks for the reviews and such, I hope you like this update.

The chapter title scared you didn't it?

I tried to get this finished yesterday 8/31/14 but my wife lost her best friend and we spent most of the day away from the house, she will be sorely missed.

I know the scenes with Luna were a little much, I hope I didn't turn anyone off, but I felt it was needed in that case, it won't happen again, the issue is slowly being resolved as I hope this update shows. I'm sorry but I didn't want a new girl every week, Harry and the girls do but I don't, if I end up hexed I'll know why. I do have a set of girls in mind, most are listed already, it was suggested adding Minerva, I'm exploring that idea. I got an idea for another OC the other day, a truly magical one; she will make an appearance, in a few chapters.

I'll start on the next chapter soon, but my wife wants to spend time with me, I don't know why, I've very boring.


	5. Ch5 Ambushed

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

For those of you worried about Sara, try not to, there is a plan for her, but that's later.

CH5 Twins pt1

The first glow of sun light was just starting to light the morning sky of the first Hogsmead weekend in October. The four panthers came to what they called their place within the forest. The small clearing was still beautiful even if the cold of fall, allowed ice crystals to form at night and were starting to affect the soft grass. They were all sad, it wouldn't be long for the grass to die out for this year, but they knew that with the spring's warmth it would return, better than ever.

Harry transformed to their newest form first, having the most experience in his spider form but the others soon followed. Harry was the largest by half standing three foot high with a body about two feet round, even to each other they were scary.

Luna transformed last having finished her first transformation just that night transformed into her spider form, last. It was almost comical how she wobbled on her eight legs; it reminded Harry and Hermione of Ron's Bogart the previous year. "_How can standing on eight legs be ten times harder than standing on two?" _She asked as she fought to stay standing and failing miserably.

After an hour of learning to walk and some attempting to use their silk webbing with some interesting results, they stopped for the day and transformed to their basilisk forms, now having no legs was just disconcerting, but easier to learn to deal with. Harry and the girls started to explore.

It wasn't long before an enticing scent caught their attention and they followed. It was an another Acromantula raiding party the largest one yet. After only a few moments, the raiding party must have caught the basilisks scent sending them into a frenzy. The forty to fifty spiders were running away; they were fast, but not faster than the four, six foot long basilisks. With the first bite, Harry found something that basilisks loved to eat, Acromantula. Harry and company found why snakes were the natural enemy of spiders. They were tasty, like crunchy chicken funny enough; it took the four snakes' short work on the raiding party and got their bellies full.

Scene Break

After breakfast, they headed back to their clearing to rest. The sun had finally risen completely; it was about six to six thirty. With bellies so full, transforming back to human was impossible so exiting the waist was needed before transforming, it was still slightly painful but manageable after wards. They decided that eating spider in any form wasn't a good idea unless they planned to stay basilisks for weeks to allow digestion, no matter how tasty they were, it just wasn't worth it. They didn't need to create any eating disorders, by vomiting up spider parts every time they went hunting, just to transform back to human.

The three girls decided to find something else to think about and rewarding their mate seemed like the best thing. Turning to their panther forms, they turned to entice him swinging their hips back and forth suggestively. Harry not one to say no, stalked towards Luna, ready to pounce on his newest mate.

Sadly, over the last few weeks, they hadn't had as much time for the four of them to be all together, as they all wanted. The nightly rotation, Hermione worked up, worked well. A different mate attempted to sate Harry in his, while the other two sated each other in one of the girls' beds, but the mates needed more time for the four of them, and once a week may not be enough.

Scene Break

It was a tired Harry, those girls were insatiable, that made it to the showers and down to the common room to wait on the girls. Luna always the quickest of the girls in the shower made it down shortly afterwards and she curled up into his side. "_I'm not sure I like the spiders."_

"_Yeah even eating them in our Basilisk form is disgusting, at least when you think about it afterward." _Harry shivered at the thought of what they did.

Once the other two was down, they headed towards the Great Hall but as they came to a set of unused classrooms, Luna left of his left arm and dropped back. While Harry expected Ginny to take her place, he wasn't expecting to be pushed into one of the larger classrooms. The girls didn't follow him and he looked up to find Pavarti and Padma waiting for him. Harry turned back to the doors but they shut and he heard a locking spell lock the door. He found himself trapped with two girls that were looking at him like predators on the hunt or starving kids looking at a candy bar, and were ready to pounce hungrily. "_What's going on?"_

Giggles answered his question until Hermione answered it properly, not that Harry liked the answer. "_Just go with it Harry_." Harry's eyes widened and he started to back up as Pavarti and Padma stalked towards him, their hips swaying enticingly from side to side. Pavarti stopped and her hands started to remove her robes while Padma started on his.

"_Oh god_!" Harry thought.

Hermione and the girls felt his fear, not his fear of the girls, but fear of what he'd do to them, fear of hurting them. "_Harry stop, you've had complete control of the beast for over a week. It's in his own hunting ground now, and doesn't even know it's trapped in that mental zoo of yours. He has his own prey to hunt and his own Pride to dominate; you are your own person again. Take them Harry, it's you that wants them Harry, the beast has nothing to do with it, and they want you. We've been talking to them for a while, they understand all they can without seeing it for themselves, it's time for them to decide. They are ready for you_," and oh were they ready, their aroused scent was intoxicating and his hands started to move, roam and explore mostly of their own accord.

Like with Ginny before, Hermione's plan to satisfy his exuberance and maybe his lust worked and he could please the twins fully, and they in turn pleased him immensely.

Scene Break

It was a very happy Harry he'd purr if his panther form could do so, as Padma and Pavarti's hands stroked his black fur, while he laid between them facing them. He felt Pavarti shiver as his coarse tongue licked her bare hip. She looked satisfied, so very satisfied, and the look on her sister face so was she. He hoped he hadn't hurt them too much, between the two of them the scent of blood was strong. He didn't think it would bother Padma, he'd found shortly after it all began that she liked a little pain, Harry smirked as he lifted his head and licked her bare breast, her gasp and moan was all Harry needed. He was glad the twins took the news of everything so well, but it took Hermione, Ginny, and Lunas' repeated assurances that they were Ok with adding the girls, they better be after trapping him in with them. It they weren't it was too late now. The giggles in Harrys' head Proved that they did not.

Scene Break

Harry led them into the Great Hall, with a twin on each arm. While both had goofy grins plastered on their faces they walked slightly off leaning into Harry more then would normally be needed, not that Harry minded. Behind them Hermione, Ginny and Luna all had happy smirks, it's great when a plan come together.

Harry sat the twins while the others sat themselves, shooing him to look after Padma and Pavarti. As he sat in front of Neville he noticed something off, Neville was watching the Slytherin table intently obviously agitated. "What's up Neville, Harry asked as he turned to look over his shoulder but not seeing what drew his attention and ire.

Neville never looked at him or the others but he answered Harry anyway. "Pansy hasn't come down yet."

"Oh you're dating now?" Ginny piped up with a smile, she was happy for him, over the last month the two of them had spent a lot of time in the library studying, but Ginny and the others hadn't noticed that it had went farther.

That got Neville's full attention and he turned to her. "No, we just study, and she helps the other Slytherins. Pansy said it was going well, it benefits everyone."

It was only a half hour later that the bell sounded and the food disappeared telling the students the carriages were ready and breakfast was over. As the Hall emptied more and more Neville got more and more agitated until the hall was empty except for them, even the first and second years had left to find something to do while third and up went to town without them. They looked so depressed, it was so comical, but Harry remembered all too vividly last year and not being able to leave the castle, finally resorting to sneaking out. In hind sight that probably wasn't a good idea, "_Dam right it wasn't, we just didn't see it then_." Hermione thought while she looked worriedly at Neville. "_He really likes her_." Looking around to make sure they were really, alone, Hermione continued. "_Harry, pull out the map and find out where she is_. _Maybe she's just in the hospital wing, with her um… female issues_." Harry shivered at the thought but did as she asked and pulled out the map bringing Neville attention to him and the map. Neville watched in fascination as the lines formed in to the map and knowing what maps are generally for and with this one having names of students, started looking for pansy. It didn't' take long having started where he knew the Slytherin dorms were to find her and his eyes widened in alarm.

"She's in the dorms surrounded by six guys. She'd in trouble!" Neville finished as he bolted from the Great Hall as a run.

"Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly Harry nodded and slipped under the table and disappeared into the shadows, startling Padma and Pavarti. "Don't worry we will explain but it a long story." Pavarti looked to her sister who nodded; they both wanted to know more, they liked what Hermione had instigated earlier and wanted more, they just didn't expect Neville to be involved. Harry was everything the two of them were looking for, and that was hard to do, they were normally opposite in most everything.

Scene Break

Even with shadowing, Harry just beat Neville to the Slytherin dorm. "Neville, are you just going to ram the door down?" Harry asked stopping Neville from doing just that.

Neville thought about it and blushed. "Um No, but they're snakes so would Parseltongue work?" Harry had never thought of that, but before he could do anything Neville hissed. "_Open_." and surprisingly the door did just that. Neville rushed in, "Where's Pansy's room?" He yelled scaring a young dark haired first year that was just about to leave. With tears in her eyes, she pointed down a corridor.

Neville ran in that direction bursting through pansy's door. The first thing he found enraged him. Pansy was floating naked above her bed covered in what could only be boils; the next thing he found was Draco, and his two bookends along with three other older Slytherins laughing while the oldest looking one pointed his wand at her. They turned as one and Neville attacked, bones were broken, and that was the least of their problems. Once all were down and in pain Neville caught Pansy, as the spell holding her up failed, as it's caster went into unconsciousness.

Neville gently carried pansy towards the Slytherin common room with Harry following and found an enraged Snape waiting for him. "Put Pansy back she is being punished, and a week's detention for breaking into my common room." Snape obviously hadn't seen Harry or he would have received a detention along with Neville, so Harry shadowed behind the greasy git and stayed within the shadows.

"They were torturing her sir, is that what you wanted? Is that your idea of punishment," Neville no longer cared about detentions or losing house points, he was too pissed. ", and for what, associating with me?"

"Yes, she was told to stop, and she disobeyed. I think I'll do the same to you, and leave you obliviated in the halls somewhere, you'll never come near one of my Slytherins again and Pansy will be just another whore to me and my houses whims, she'd be nothing more than a mudblood good for nothing more." Hearing enough and knowing Pansy still needed medical help Neville turned his back to the professor and walked calmly towards the door while Professor Snape continued to rant louder than before.

"Turn around now, her father gave her to me, she's a disgrace to her family and to purebloods everywhe…" suddenly everything went black for Snape and just as suddenly he could see again, but he found he had no wand. He was also bleeding from a deep cut across his neck. He soon found he couldn't breathe from all the blood entering his open throat. He was drowning in his own blood, but that wasn't the worst thing, far from it actually. He heard clicking and looked up to find a hundred large spiders, most were bigger than he was, and another unfortunate thing for him was he heard more behind him. He found himself surrounded. Lightheaded he slumped to his knees, thankful he was about to lose consciousness, but today was not a good day to be Snape because, unfortunately it wouldn't be soon enough, he would be torn apart long before unconsciousness took him.

Scene Break

With the great hall empty, Harry was able to shadow back under the table and slipped between Padma and Pavarti without anyone noticing. Even they barely noticed, with the green look on the three girls in front of them. Padma finally spoke. "What's wrong with them, are they sick?"

While Harry outwardly patted their hands, he inwardly gave them encouragement. "No…well sort of but they get over it in a few minutes."

"You three go to Hogsmead, we'll catch up later." Hermione answered giving her best smile, even while still green around the gills. It was a horrifying display, the three of them knew they shouldn't have watched through Harry's eyes but they did. They also knew Harry wouldn't have just left the greasy git there and left. Harry would stay to watch, no matter how sick it made him, Harry had the advantage of vomiting the little he had in his stomach, before coming back, but they didn't. Not that Snape didn't deserve everything he got, but that was a lot of blood, the spiders had taken their frustrations out on Snape.

Scene Break

Three hours of walking in and out of shops in Hogsmead left Harry, Padma, and Pavarti hungry. "Where are Hermione and the others?" Padma hadn't seen them since they left the school. Hermione said they would meet up with them.

It only took a second for a smile to appear on Harry's face. "Oh they are busy."

Pavarti looked at her sister and then at Harry. "Oh really, so what if we want to get busy?"

Harry did a double take; he hadn't expected that, not after this morning, they should still be pretty sore. "Um you ready for that, already?"

Padma smiled, she liked that he cared so much; she doubted any other man would care if they were sore or not, they'd just be ready to go. "Oh we are ready, while you were gone earlier Hermione took care of that, she's pretty good with those healing charms." Harry thought back to why she needed to learn a few of those, he had hurt Luna pretty bad, not that she didn't like all of it, Luna and Padma were a lot alike in that respect, maybe it was a Ravenclaw thing, but still it hurt that he was able to do that. Harry took a deep breath that was over; the beast was contained, he wouldn't be that way again. Padma and Pavarti, only hurt because it was their first times, it wasn't because he was too rough, too energetic, it was like Hermione and Ginny, they hurt for a while, but they both were able to go another time, even against his objections in Ginny's case. It was something he was going to have to deal with; at least you only lose your virginity once.

Harry nodded towards The Three Broom Sticks. "Let's see if I can get a room for an hour or six."

Harry was only kidding about the six hours part but Pavarti took it as a challenge. "Oh six hours will be perfect." Harry quickly glanced over and she smiled mischievously with a hint of lust in her eye. Her scent showed she wasn't kidding and Padmas' was right along with her.

Scene Break

"How are your four?" Jean asked giving each a hug starting and ending with her daughter but before any of them could comment, Jean smirked. "I see you three had fun today," She indicated the girls, who blushed. ", and you Harry is that those twins from the train I catch on you, hmmm" it was Harry's turn to blush and nodded shyly.

"Yeah I was ambushed this morning!" Harry didn't sound all that angry about it.

Hermione shook her head. "Pour baby. We help the Patil twins in getting Harry alone, and they did their own brand of magic on him," Hermione, Ginny and Luna's eyes went unfocused as they remembered seeing and feeling what those two did to Harry, shaking herself Hermione continued ignoring the smirk on her mother's face. ", he wasn't disappointed."

Ginny stepped into the story then trying to get Harry to continue it. "And then what happened in Hogsmead, Harry?"

Harry shook his head but continued. "We were walking around and dragged me into a rented room for a little while."

Hermione laughed while the other two giggled. "A Little while, four and a half hours was not a little while." She said to Harry before turning to her mother. "They tried to wear him out, mother. With just the two of them, they didn't have much of a chance of that, and ended up sleeping for another hour afterward before Harry shadowed them to their sleeping forms back to their dorms." Hermione shook her head at the twins' antics. "Then just before dinner, I went to wake up Pavarti and Luna went to wake Padma. We ended up helping them down to dinner. Which they barely made it through and once they had Luna and I escorted them back towards their dorms they were back asleep before their heads even hit their pillows." Hermione looked at Harry in admiration, while Dan was shaking his head with a big smile.

"He really did a number on them, and Harry got his first lesson from Hermione in healing magic in fact she showed us all some, otherwise they'd be too sore to do anything, and I want them to do things, well to me at least." Ginny spoke up quickly, she didn't even blush at the truthful statement and it happened to be that Hermione and Luna thought the same way, those two were hot! The three girls started planning a fun day for all of them the next day; Harry just didn't know it yet, and five to one gave them good odds of wearing Harry out, too bad it just won't be enough or maybe that's a good thing.

"So they will use your Amulet?" Dan asked speaking for the first time, while he was still coming to terms with the images the girls had displayed.

"Yeah I think so, at least after Neville is finished with it." Harry answered as he sat. Sara sat next to him but it was different, he didn't' feel the pull towards her. It was the same with most of the other girls in school, once he got the beast under control, most of the girls weren't as attractive to him, oh they may be beautiful but not to him, at least the way they were a few weeks ago. The beasts' desire to have a large pride had more of an effect on him from the very first then he had thought.

Dans' worried question, "Neville?" brought Harry out of his musings but Luna is the one who answered.

"Oh Neville is a nice boy, he befriended a girl from another house and her house mates took offence and beat him up, so now he's a snake, one very fast, strong and that can kill with just a look. Anyway, he had to defend himself again. They learned their lesson and now he is now left alone. The girl, Pansy, really seems to like Neville and they continued to study together, well this morning Neville found that her housemates decided that if they couldn't hurt Neville they would hurt her. Neville was not happy and attempted to break a few bones and take her to the hospital wing. That is until he was stopped by the professor of that house."

"You remember Professor Snape?" Hermione added and both her parents nodded.

"The bigoted Professor? The one, which hates everyone not of his own house?" Hermione nodded to her dad and then to Luna to continue but she looked to Harry.

"Snape tried to give Neville detention for stopping the punishment of Pansy."

"Wait! What? He was abusing a student this Pansy?" Jean yelled and all four kids nodded sadly.

"But Harry took care of him." Ginny stated proudly.

Connie who had been listening just had to ask. "How?"

After a silent conference Harry stood. "Ok this will be scary for a moment but you all know it's still me." Harry then transformed in to his spider form. Sara screamed and bolted from the room. Harry changed back quickly as Sara's mother ran upstairs to comfort her daughter leaving Dan and Jean to explain.

Jean took Harrys', worried and confused hand. "Sara was bit by a spider when she was about two, she's still deathly afraid of them." Hermione gasped when she heard that, she remembered Sara being bit on holiday, she was in the hospital for a week, but she hadn't been told what had bit her. "You did nothing wrong, Harry, ok." Jean knew Harry enough to know he would blame himself for any pain he caused the girl, even if unintentional.

When Sara and her mother came down Sara sat with her mother but she gave Harry a thin smile, she'd get over her fear of Harry, just not today.

Dan cleared his throat for a second in the uneasy silence. "Um, so what happened to this Professor Snape?" The only thought in his mind was that Harry had eaten him, and while that professor may well deserve something like that, Dan didn't' want his son in-law to be the one to do it, besides you never know where that professor had been.

Hermione jumped up and whispered it into her father's ear who then silently gave it to his three women, none of them thought less, of Harry for sending the Professor to his end the bell sounded for diner and all thought of spiders and professors were gone, in favor of good food and happier talks.

During dinner, Harry sat across from Stacie and found he couldn't keep his eyes off her. "_She's beautiful isn't she?_" Hermione asked silently followed by a small giggle.

"_Yes_." Was his only answer. Stacy was beautiful before but after the effects of the Amulet, she was even more so. Her muscles were toned and her breasts didn't need any support to stand on their own, magnificently. The girls weren't jealous, not where Harry was concerned, her breasts yes but not harry, the three of them knew he loved them and they were no slouches either, even if they wanted her breasts. Hermione may have had a slight complex in the area of her own beauty before, but not anymore. Harry took care of that; he wasn't into 'the beauty was everything' crowd anyway.

Ginny giggled. "Just think how much more beautiful Padma and Pavarti are going to be, once they use that Amulet."

Harry groaned at the thought, he was in so much trouble, not that he was complaining. Dan's question about the tournament was a welcome distraction. "So that tournament starts next week?"

Hermione nodded. "It's a stupid contest, many have died competing. That's the reason it's was discontinued over a hundred years ago. However now it's here so the schools come in on Wednesday and then two days later on Halloween names will be drawn for the three contestants, one from each school. Supposedly, no one under seventeen will be able to enter, but…" Hermione left it hanging but looked to Ginny to finish.

Ginny shrugged and smirked. "My brothers are planning on entering, they won't be seventeen for another month not that they will let that stop them from trying."

"Well, how do you enter?" Stacy asked and when everyone was looking at her, she continued. "I've entered lots of contests at school, there are normally lots of hoops to pass through, the ones that are easy are the ones you have to look out for, people teachers included." She shot Hermione a look; she had known Hermione a few years even before becoming a part of the family. She knew the girl, almost worshipped teachers, and those in authority, but she could get herself in trouble if they were not worthy or wanted something from the girl. There were always those ones that only wanted one thing from a young girl, and some became teachers just for that reason. She had that sort of problem a few times, one drama teacher almost didn't take no for an answer, needless to say she didn't get the part, but quitting may have had something to do with that. She'd been told about that teacher in Hermiones' second year at that school, he seemed to be the sort, luckily Hermione was only twelve at the time and not likely to draw that teachers attention, but the older students, she worried about. Luckily, they were all armed and he seemed to be an idiot.

Sara even got into the conversation with her observation of an older woman practically humping Dans' leg in the vegetable isle at the store the other day. Through his blush, Dan explained. "Mrs. Pennyworth, is one of our clients, she lost her husband a few years ago. She caught me at the market. She hasn't been in for her sixth month check up yet, so had no idea."

Jean entered here. "She'd always been after Dan even before her husbands' death; actually I think he was into it. He never seemed to mind her coming on to him. She's a beautiful 52, her three kids are in collage now, or maybe the oldest had graduated by now."

Stacy got into it now. "Yes, time has been good for her and I don't think she'd had any surgical help either." She finished with a giggle.

Dan was getting it from all sides and one corner he thought he'd get some help, he looked to his only daughter but she failed him. "So dad, when do we get to meet her?"

Dan looked down shaking his head before taking a deep breath. "I'm happy with my three, I'm not as young as Harry here, it may take five for him, but three is my limit. I'm not even tempted, she may be beautiful, but she doesn't hold a candle to these three." The look on his girls' faces showed Dan was going to get very lucky later.

Sara got the same thought and sat up. "Could someone silence their room or maybe mine?"

Everyone laughed but Hermione answered truthfully. "Sorry you know we can't use magic here, but why don't you sleep down here? In fact you can even fall asleep out here watching T.V." Sara jumped up and hugged Hermione, not caring if her parents agreed or not, if they wanted such a good time upstairs this was going to happen.

Scene Break

Later as hugs were given all around, Jean made one last comment. "With Neville giving Pansy that Amulet, watch her for a bit."

Harry was the last to hug and he answered for them all. "We will, but she seemed sincere when I talked to her, she likes Neville a lot and now knows her houses thinking, is wrong on so many levels, but if she gets out of hand, I'll deal with her, if Neville can't." no one needed to ask what Harry meant by 'deal with her', they might not want to know.

Authors Notes:

Sorry this took so long, and that it's so short just could think of anything to add to this chapter, but I hope you like.

Sorry the transformation of the twins is coming up in the next chapter, promise.


End file.
